Silver Reaper
by Alice Nyte
Summary: What if Cross had a second apprentice? Who is she and why would Cross take her in? Just what does fate have in store for her? Only time will reveal her past and secrets. LEMON!
1. Homecoming!

Finally after two previous tries at getting this right I finally have it! I hope you all enjoy it. I know I don't give much on her description in this chapter but it will come, but there is a hint at it see if you can find it :D Warning this is self edited so I'm super sorry if there are any mistakes. My editor told me he really only wants to work on MDAD so yeah... I'll do my best though! Disclaimer time!

Alice Nyte does not own D. Gray-man!

* * *

><p><em>With arms wide open<em>  
><em> Under the sunlight<em>  
><em> Welcome to this place<em>  
><em> I'll show you everything<em>  
><em> With arms wide open<em>  
><em> With arms wide open<br>~Creed, With Arms Wide Open  
><em>

It was night by the time I arrive where I had been told that exorcist headquarters was. I look up at the impending cliff and decide that there has to be another way into this place since I refuse to climb that high of a cliff. I walk around and soon find a dock with some boats at it. I take one of them and use the ores to head out. I soon find the entrance cave. I quickly find the dock inside and dock the boat there. I look around and there doesn't seem to be anyone around. I find some stairs and head up them. The stairs seem to go on forever before I finally reach the top. I look around and there doesn't seem to be anyone around.

"Here I thought Headquarters would have lots of people running round," I mumble to myself before I set out seeing if I can find someone. I soon start smelling food and follow the direction the smell comes from. I soon arrive in a dinning hall. I walk up the window where the food smell is coming from. I see some one cooking but he doesn't seem to hear me come up.

"Could you help me find the person in charge here?" I ask and that gets his attention.

"Allen? Wait you're not Allen. Sure deary I'd be glad to help you," he tells me confused at first but agrees to help me.

"I'm Kylie Rhodes, and I see you know Allen," I introduce myself.

"I'm Jerry, the cook here. You know Allen?" Jerry asks.

"Yeah, I trained with him under Cross. Cross dragged me with him to a few places after he sent Allen here. He left me in Turkey one night with a letter to give to some guy named Komui and an note to come here," I quickly explain to him.

"Ok come on then let's get you to Chief Komui," he said turning off the stove. He lead me through some halls until we stopped in front of a door. He knock first and went in. I walk in and see an Asian man sleep at his desk. Jerry walks over and whispers something in his ear waking him up yelling.

"Lenalee how could you!" the man yells.

"Komui she isn't here, but there is someone here to see you," Jerry tells him stepping out of the way to point at me.

"Allen? Wait your hair is too long to be Allen and the way you dress isn't the same," Komui says looking me over. I pull out the letter from my inside jacket pocket and hand it to him. As he looks it over I look around the messy room glad that Cross left me the note to take to him instead of sending one to him. He'd never read it then.

"Cross had two apprentices? Hm... Well this letter check's out Kylie. Come with me," he tells me and I follow leaving Jerry in the room.

"First we'll be doing a check on your innocence," he started to say when I interrupted him.

"Actually innocences, I have two," I tell him.

"Well that certainly is interesting. As I was saying after that we'll get your measurements and show you to your room. Right now everyone but two generals and one other are out on a mission," he informs me as we arrive at a room. We go in and I see tools everywhere. The tools make me wonder what they are used for and that it might be better to never find out.

"Alright and you show me both of your innocences," he tells me I first activate Devil's Darkness, a black cloak appears with sleeves on both arms and forming fingerless gloves on my hands. It fall down to my thighs and I leave the hood for it down. I then activate Moonlit Sonata, and a sliver scythe appears out of my bracelets. The scythe gleams like moonlight, like its namesake. I then deactivate them after he looks at them.

"A parasite type along with a type I haven't seen before but it's like an equipment type. What caused it to be like this?" he asks and I grimace.

"Actually I'd rather not talk about it. I'll say this though I was born or received the cloak one shortly after birth and the other I gained at the age of eleven," I tell him hoping that will be enough for him and it seems to be.

"Alright we have one more stop then we'll get measurements done," Komui tells me and we board an elevator. It swiftly takes us down and he introduces me to the grand generals. I'm then grabbed from behind by glowing tentacles. I quickly realize from her aura that she's means no harm and let her continue.

"95% for the first one and 98% for the second," she tells us as she sets me down.

"Is that a good thing or bad thing?" I ask.

"It's actually very good. The higher the number the better your able to use your innocence," Komui tells me. Suddenly Hevlaska starts crying out in pain.

"It's a critical point breaker!" she yells.

"Could it be someone in Japan?" Komui asks. For some reason Allen comes to my mind. Shortly after I think that Hevlaska confirms my thoughts.

"Damn he beat me to it then," I laugh to myself.

* * *

><p>I plop down on the bed to my new room. Ironically they put me in the room next door to Allen's. Thinking over the events of today I realized that I had a long day. I take off my jacket and place it on the back of the chair in the room. I plop onto the bed and stare at the ceiling.<p>

"Damn Allen, I can't believe you're already a point breaker. I'm right behind you though," I say out loud just to say it. I pull out my silver golem that I had created years ago but never got to work, until Cross in one of his good moods used some magic on it and it suddenly came to life. It was then that I named it Luna. The silver golem flew around the room inspecting it before coming and landing on my head and nibbing on my hair. For some reason both Timcampy and Luna like to do that. I decided then to take a nap and quickly succumb to darkness.

* * *

><p>Too soon I was woken up by Luna biting my nose and a voice over the intercom saying that the exorcists will be returning from Japan and to report to the science lab. I quickly get up and pull my jacket back on and run out the door to the science lab, with Luna following right behind me. As soon as I get there a white gate opens up and two groups hold up signs saying welcome home. Then people start filing out the the gate. I see Allen, Cross and Timcampy, along with many others I don't recognize. I see Allen scan the crowd and soon our eyes met and I run up to him.<p>

"Miss me?" I say and he grabs me up in a big hug. "I'll take that as a yes."

"How long have you been here?" He asks me.

"I just got here last night, Mr. Critical point breaker," I tease him.

"You know about that?" he asks finally releasing me from the hug.

"Yeah I was with Hevlaska when she sensed it happen. I should let others say hello now, besides I have a bone to pick with Cross," I told him. I walked over to Cross and started yelling at him making people start staring at us. As soon as I finished I then noticed the stares and started blushing and went and hid behind Allen.

"Crap I forgot there were people around," I tell him and he laughs. I see Komui talking to a depressing looking woman along with people smiling at her.

"Time Record, Release," I hear her say and Allen then passes out in front of me. I catch him before he can hit the floor. I carry him over to the nurses and let them take care of him. I look around to see he's not the only one this happened to. Allen wakes up within a few minutes on the bed.

"Nice catch Ky," he says using his nickname for me.

"No problem Allen. Now you get better so we can spar," I tell him and he nods his head. The nurses then wheel him away.

* * *

><p>It's been a few days and I go to check on Allen and the others, who's names I have now learned. I arrive and find Allen not there. I for some reason get the feeling he's on the ark and go look for him there. I see this trail of food leading into a room. I knock and go in without waiting for a reply.<p>

"There you are. You had me worried," I tell him walking up to where he's sitting. He looks like he was deep in thought about something. "Hey what's up?" He goes on to tell me whats on his mind. He tells me all about what happened in Edo and about how he moved the ark, along with how he saved everyone. He then goes on to tell me about the lullaby.

"Allen isn't that the lullaby you sang to me when we first met?" I ask him since I has been engraved in my head since then.

"Yeah it is," he tells me. I then just sit there with him and enjoy the peace and quiet because I feel like I won't get it much in the coming days.

* * *

><p>If any one wants to see the first try at this story I'll be posting it on my Tumblr for you to read. I deleted the second version sorry to say I just didn't like it at all. I'm much happier with this version though. And also for anyone who's read Noah of Sorrow I shall be reworking it I came up with other ideas for it and I wanna redo it.<p>

Kylie: Alice go work on your other stories you keep neglecting them.

Me: I know I do... But some of them I have writer's block on them.

Kylie: Don't make me got get the others, you know Alyx will kick your ass if you don't.

Me: Leave Alyx out of this! She's so mean to me!

Kylie: Then work! -in comes Serena-

Serena(MDAD): I blame her ADHD. She gets distracted easily.

Me: See Serena understands.

Serena: But she should get to work on her other stories.

Me: So cruel! Fine I shall work on the other's. I don't know which yet but I shall.

Laterz!


	2. Meeting Link!

Well here's chapter 2. Sorry it's kinda short but the I promise the next one is longer! You're also getting it earlier than planned too.

Time to answer my reviews! A first for any story of mine(Not count just thanking them)!

Shaybo27: Well here's the update. I hope you like it! :D

ThorongilAnime: I love getting Constructive criticism! So thank you! I have up to chapter 3 done. I know what you mean by many people don't finish them after the first chapter. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer Time! I do not own D. Gray-man or any lyrics I use!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>This game has got me shaking hands <em>

_With my own enemies _

_I see faces but none of them _

_Not one believes in me _

_~The Remedy By: There for Tomorrow_

Miranda, Lavi, Allen, Lenalee and myself were enjoying our food when a man with two dots on his forehead approached us. He introduced himself as inspector Howard Link and that he would be following Allen around as well as keeping an eye on me.

"What the bloody hell did I do I just got here?" I yelled at him but instead he offered us a home made pumpkin pie.

"It'd be my pleasure," Allen responses.

"Damn my one weakness food. I'll find out the why later. PIE!" I yell and grab myself a slice before Allen eats it all. Lavi tries to stop us but we eat it anyways.

* * *

><p>Later after dragging us both out of the dining hall Link had us carry large stacks of papers.<p>

"So why are you observing us anyway?" Allen asks.

"It was the Inspector's decision. However, depending on your responses to these inquiry forms, there may be no further need for observation. In any case we have a mountain of things we would like to ask the two of you," Inspector Link explains to us.

"If you just wanted to ask questions, then we could have stayed in the dining hall. I wanted to eat a bit more," Allen complains.

"Allen you're a bottomless pit, you always want to eat," I tease him.

"So are you Kylie," he shoots back and we laugh a bit.

"It's too noisy there for you to concentrate properly," Link explains to us. Allen tries to go into the archive room but Link stops him saying that's not where we are going.

"Then where are we going?" I ask annoyed at having to carry this large stack of papers. Just then we hear yelling from inside that sounds a lot like Master Cross. I see Allen sneak in and I follow after him just to see what he's going to do to Cross. He walks up behind him and drops his stack of papers on him.

"Oh, my idiot pupils, is it? What are you doing here?" he asks obviously drunk. Allen then grabs the front of Cross's shirt.

"I look all over for you and I find you here drinking," Allen says and I can tell that its dark Allen speaking.

"You got a problem with that?" Cross says to aggravate him even more.

"Do I have a problem?" Allen says and Cross seems to back off.

"Really you two? Break it up. If anyone here gets to beat up Master Cross it's me. The prick left on my own in Turkey while he went gallivanting off to Japan," I said glaring at him. Cross just ignored me though.

"If it's about the score Allen, sorry," Cross starts to tell Allen when he is grabbed from behind by two guards and I'm grabbed by the arm by Link, who promptly drag us out of the room.

"You two are prohibited from talking with General Cross," Link informs us.

"What's going on here?" Allen demands.

"Not letting us talk to our Master? That's bull shit! So what gives?" I demand.

"Orders from above," is all he says.

"Orders?" we both shout out.

"Why would the Order do such a thing?" Allen demanded.

"You both are currently suspected by the Order of being a person related to the Fourteenth," Link answers. At the mention of this both myself and Allen freeze up. I stand there remembering what he told me in the ark the other day, and now it all makes sense as to why they want to watch both of us.

"Have you remembered something?" Link asks seeing the looks on our faces.

"No. Nothing," we both answer him. We then all continue on our way, all the while I think us being watched has something to do with Master Cross.

"The Fourteenth was the sole member of the Noah Clan to be exiled from the family line. We do not know yet his full name, not why he was born when there were originally thirteen in the Noah family. For that reason, he is known simply as the Fourteenth. You really didn't know any of this?" Link goes on to tell us.

"I'll tell you this once. I'm not keeping anything from you and I don't know a thing about the Fourteenth," Allen states.

"The same goes for me," I tell Link agreeing with Allen.

"I see. That's what they all say, at first," Link tells us. Allen and I stop walking. "Do you understand? Your being and that of the Fourteenth must have some connection. If not, how did you know the melody that enabled the ark to move? How did you read this?" Link hold up a piece of paper that looks familiar but I can't remember where. After a few moments it comes to me that Allen is the one who showed something similar soon after we first met. Allen, I can tell, is shocked that Link has the score in the first place.

"That... Why?" Allen asks. I choose to stay silent then, all the while trying to keep my face a blank mask.

"You haven't told Supervisor Komui about this score yet, have you? As far as we have researched, these markings do not belong to any race or period. So how, then, are you able to read them? Why are you able to read this?" Link continued.

"It's because those character are ones that Mana and I created," I hear Allen barely whisper next to me and Link seems to not have heard and continues on.

"Did someone teach you to read these words? Isn't it a code the Fourteenth created? What do you make of this, Allen Walker? Do you know anything about this as well, Kylie Rhodes?" Link said.

"Shit, I'm here a week and they already think something is wrong with me. If I had known you treated your people this way I probably would have never come, but Master Cross knows me, that I would follow after Allen. I'll tell you this now, you people know nothing about me, so don't go assuming you do. Also have fun trying to dig up my past. I'll tell you this much Rhodes is not my real last name. I was given a new one at the orphanage I was dropped of at, since I could only remember my first name," I yell at Link when I feel Allen tense up beside me.

I look at him to find him looking at his reflection in the window. He then drops his stack of papers.

"Why here?" I hear Allen say.

"What?" Link questions him.

"Behind me! In the window!" Allen shouts out pointing to the window but I don't see anything. Link also looks but I can tell he doesn't see it either.

"Allen, it's just our reflections, ok?" I try to calm him down and it seems to work, for now at least. I can see he's still spooked by what he did see in his reflection. I just hope I'll get a chance to ask him about it later.

* * *

><p>Well I'm off to read over what I have typed for the next chapter. I honestly try my best! My friend who betas my other story didn't want to do any of my other so I try to catch my mistakes. Let me know if you see any big mistakes! Until next time!<p>

~Laterz!


	3. Noah Attack!

Well here's chapter 3. It took me awhile to find a song that fit this chapter, but this one seemed to fit. I'll warn everyone now I am horrible at writing fight scenes. So I'm sorry if it isn't very good. Thank you Shaybo27 and ThorongilAnime for reviewing again and to my new reviewer Gold Phantom! Disclaimer Time!

I do not own D. Gray-man nor will I ever own it!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I am just a man<em>

_Not superhuman_

_I'm not superhuman_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_Falling from my faith today_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world we live_

_~Hero By: Skillet_

The boys go about their morning routine as do I. I'm told that I am to meet up with them once I'm done. I just stare at myself in the mirror for about a minute. I see the purple scar or curse mark along the right side of my face, with my white hair falling in front of it and hanging just past my shoulders. I pull back my hair into a low left ponytail. I grab my coat since I still had not been given my uniform, and put it on. Under the coat I had on a dark red shirt and black pants.

I sigh and walk to the door. I step out of the women's bath and walk straight into Allen. We both fall to the ground, I fall backwards while Allen falls forward. When we open our eye we realize that were only inches apart. We stay like that until Link clears his throat and Allen jumps off of me the helps me up. I can feel the heat in my face from the blush I knew could be seen. I look at Allen and his face is just as red if not more. We then head down to the science department

When we get there it seems only the science division is allowed in confusing us. So we leave and head to the dining hall for some grub.

Allen and I get an assortment of foods while Link only seems to get sweets. Link says our diet is unhealthy.

"And yours is? Like seriously dude all I see on your tray is sweets. At least Allen and I have other stuff on ours," I comment at him and that seems to get him to back off of what we eat. I start eating and so does Allen when both mine and Allen's eye's react, his to the akuma souls and mine to the aura the Noah and akuma create. Both Allen and myself are up and running in the direction that we can see them in. we arrive there but can't get in. Bookman, Lavi and Link follow after us, along with both our golems, Timcampy and Luna.

"The entrance to the lab is blocked!" Allen informs the rest of them.

"Where did this black wall come from?" Lavi questions. Lavi hits it with one the of the barricades that had been placed there but it just breaks.

"Move it, Lavi!" Allen yells at him as Bookman, Allen and myself all attack the wall and it still doesn't budge. Link tells us to follow him. I look back and notice Lavi isn't following and I assume Bookman made him go tell the others. It's then that Allen is told he can use the ark by Link which he happily does.

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

Allen jumps through the ark first and slices a Skull in half, saving Reever. Kylie and Bookman land next to Allen once outside of the ark, and into the lab.

"This is going to be fun," Kylie comments on the large horde of akuma. This earns her a look from Bookman, but he quickly focus's on the battle.

"I won't forgive any of you!" Allen yells out to the crowd of akuma. Allen and Kylie both spot the Noah that is there commanding them.

"Lulubell," Allen says seeing her and anger becomes more apparent on his face. This is Kylie's first time encountering a Noah, but she can tell they are horrible from their aura they give off.

"How could you do such a thing to them?" Allen questions.

"My master is furious. I'm taking back his egg," Lulubell responds. "Akuma, don't let the exorcists near the egg."

The three exorcists stood against a wall of akuma. Allen is the first to spring into action. He starts attacking the akuma with Clown Crown. Bookman was the next to attack with his innocence. Kylie stood there without her innocence activated. Just before an akuma could strike her she activates Devil's Darkness, protecting herself.

"You think that I'm an easy target, don't you?" she put out to the akuma right around her. " Well you're wrong." She then activates Moonlit Sonata, slicing the akuma around her in half. All three of them keep slicing through the akuma but more just seem to come in their place.

"There's just too many of them!" Allen yelled out.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. Damnit, Something is going on over where the egg is. I can just feel it," Kylie told them.

"She opened a gate to the other ark!" Allen yelled.

"Well, it looks like we have to stop her won't we?" Kylie smiled at Allen and he smiled back while the two of them jumped back into the fight, with Bookman right behind them. Allen tries to save one of the scientists but he is unsuccessful.

* * *

><p>-Kylie's POV-<p>

_Damnit, even with almost complete synchronization, Allen is still on another level from me. This battle is going no where with only one critical point fighting. Where are the Generals?_

I kept slicing through akuma like they were butter, but there seemed like there was no end to them.

"Moonlit Dance!" I called out and vanished from view for a second and came behind the akuma and sliced them one after another.

_Even with Allen as strong as he is even he's getting thrown around._

Just as I was about to attack another akuma one grabbed me and threw me into a wall.

"Bloody hell!" I yell as I sailed into the wall. I quickly got back up to fight. I see Allen was saved by Bookman but was then stuck to a wall leaving only Allen and me to fight. Allen gets grabbed again by another akuma.

"Darkness Strike!" I call out using Devil's Darkness to destroy the akuma holding Allen.

"Thanks, Kylie," Allen tells me.

"No problem. How about we work together on this?" I ask and he nods his head.

"Edge End!"

"Moonlit Dance!"

We continue attacking trying to get to the egg but with no success. Allen tries to save Bookman but gets kicked into the wall.

"What happened to working together," I say to myself. I get thrown into a wall again. It's then that I sense that the Noah's aura has moved from where she was. I hear Allen scream out in pain and the find where Lulubell went. I see Allen's aura drop just then.

"Fuck. The bitch knocked him out," I say aloud to no one in particular.

"Lulubell!" I yell out while she stands near the gate to the other ark. I attack her but she just stops the blade of my scythe. "You are not taking him with you." For some reason I see her step back from me, letting go of the blade.

"What are you that scared of a human Noah? Well you should be!" I scream destroying one of the near by akuma. I then see her recover. The akuma holding her just drops her through with the other tries to take Allen through. I try to stop the akuma but the one that dropped Lulubell kicked me in my side sending me flying across the room. When I hit the wall I feel a few ribs crack.

"Bloody hell! Allen!" I yell trying to get back up but unsuccessfully. I then see barriers appear around both Allen and Bookman. I try again to get up and this time am able to. I seize the chance to attack and save the scientist protecting Bookman.

"Thank you," I hear him say but I don't answer as I move on to other akuma trying to make my way back to Allen. I hear people yelling at Allen to wake up and it seems to work for I see the akuma sliced him half by the time I get there.

Just as I reach the other gate Miranda and Marie jump through the gate that Allen made.

"Time Record, Activate!" I hear Miranda yell. She brings the egg back through the gate.

"The ark is a pretty sweet ride, boy." Hearing this makes me look around and see the four Generals now joining the fight.

"Now it's more of a fair fight!" I yell turning brandishing Moonlit Sonata ready to attack. I see a general move and attack the big akuma, not sure when it got here though. He destroys it in one go. I see one of the Generals protect the remaining scientists, leaving Master Cross and the woman General, I saw with him the other day, left to move to attack. I take that back I see the woman General start attacking all of the combined akuma giants, leaving Master to be the only one who hasn't attacked.

"Cross get your arse in gear!" I yell at him as I slice one of the giant akuma's heads in half killing it.

"Ah so there's my other idiot apprentice," he comments and I then hear shots ring out as he shoots one of the giants. While I paying attention to Cross, I was hit from behind and slammed into another wall where I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>-Normal POV-<p>

"Kylie!" Allen yelled seeing her go flying into a wall. The Generals quickly finished off the remaining akuma giants, leaving Allen free to run over to Kylie. He arrives to find her crumpled to the ground and bleeding from her head.

"Kylie wake up, please wake up," Allen started to call to her. She slowly started to stir. She blinked a couple of times before smiling up at Allen.

"Looks like I still need some practice huh?" she joked with him.

"Yeah," he said smiling back knowing she'd be fine if she was making jokes like that.

* * *

><p>Ok done. Now to write the next chapter! This should be fun! I've had some ideas for the next chapter that came to me just last night so I'm gonna go get them rollin! Now this headache needs to go away to I can type the next chapter! D; I'm off to find meds to make it go away!<p>

~Laterz!


	4. Level 4

Wah! I'm here with another chapter! Sorry I'm late posting this I meant to have it up either Friday or Saturday but things came up and I also changed the ending of this chapter. Gomenasi! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks Shaybo27 for reviewing again! Disclaimer time!

I do not own D. Gray-man in any way, shape, or form!

* * *

><p><em>Screaming on the inside, I am frail and withered <em>

_Cover up the wounds that I can't hide _

_Walls that lie between us, the saint within the sinner _

_I have lost the nerve but it's all right  
><em>

_Carry the wounded and shut your eyes _

_All will be forgiven, none will rise _

_Bury the fallen and lead the blind _

_I will find the lost, dead inside _

_~Into the Nothing By: Breaking Benjamin_

With Allen's help I was back on my feet. Things had calmed down but Allen's eye suddenly activates.

"Allen is one still alive?" I ask him since he was better at sensing Akuma than myself.

"I'm not sure. It's really faint," he answers looking around to see if he can find the source. I notice the gas being released and cover my nose and mouth with my jacket sleeve.

Reever informs us that he wants to try and help the scientists that were transformed into Skulls. We start off in the direction of the Skulls but my eye activates and I can sense an aura that seems familiar but I can't place it.

"Allen be careful. I'm sensing a powerful aura but I can't place it. It's like its trying to mask itself almost," I whisper to him so as to not alarm everyone else. He nods his head letting me know he heard.

I look over to where the egg is. I see it start sinking and some water thing on top of it. I hear the generals fighting. I decide to read the aura on the water beast and I find that its the Noah from earlier.

"The bitch came back," I growl making Allen and a few others look at me questioning my sanity. Just as were about to continuesome pipes fall. Allen and I slice them in half. Lulubell becomes more visible to us and we see Miranda inside of her.

"Miranda!" Allen yells taking off running to save her. I follow shortly behind him. I can see immense energy coming from the generals. I also see Lulubell holding Miranda against the egg. I then look ahead of me to where Allen is and find him not there any more. The ground is shaking with how much power they are ready to unleash on the Noah and egg. I suddenly see a brief flash of white go across the egg and Miranda disappear just before the the generals release their attacks. I look down and see Cross. I jump down to him pissed.

"Cross! You bastard I can't believe you!" I yell as I land next to him.

"Wow Cross she doesn't even call you master like your other one does," the general next to him comments. I turn and glare at him no matter how creepy he may look. After doing that I turn my glare back on Cross.

"You better hope Allen's not hurt or you are so dead," I threaten him. Just then Allen appears out of the gate unharmed.

"Thank heaven he's ok," I say while I hear Allen and Cross exchange words. Allen ends up on a higher ledge. My eye suddenly activates again at a different aura. The aura was so sickening, I almost threw up right then and there.

* * *

><p>I take off towards the aura reading and I can hear Allen right behind me. We get there quickly and see most of the science team on the ground unconscious and the source of the aura. It's an akuma from the grays in aura that I read.<p>

One of the scientists uses his dying breathe to tell us that it evolved. I stare at it shocked. It's then we hear childish giggling. It finally reveals itself, and I must say the bastard is uglier than its previous forms but now more human like. I kinda seemed like a demented angel because of the wings it had. Allen throws up next to me, while I have to look away because of how disgusting its aura was.

"It's revolting," Allen says still on one knee.

"I have to agree with you on this one," I barely get out. Johnny crawls over and puts his hand on Allen's.

"Allen, save us from this," Johnny tells him while crying. It's then I can tell that Allen is also crying. Without realizing it I was crying as well.

The akuma comes right over to us and starts chatting with us suddenly. Allen ends the little chat quickly and gets ready to fight the level four. He attacks it with his sword, leaving me there with Johnny.

I summon my scythe again and prepare to join him in the fight. They had passed Bookman by the time I joined him again. Just before Allen could collide with it again I jumped in between and guarded against it.

"Kylie you shouldn't be fighting! Especially after that head wound," Allen yells at me.

"Allen I'm not gonna let you face this monster on your own. What kinda partner would I be if I did?" I told him while trying to hold it back. It was quickly over powering me causing me to jump back from it.

_Damnit, I might have to resort to other means if it's this strong._

Suddenly it decides to attack and with just the flick of its finger, it sends Allen flying into a wall leaving a crater there.

"Allen!" I yell. It then turns on me and just before it does same to me I send up a quick barrier knowing I wouldn't be quick enough to block it entirely. It sends me in the direction of only remaining dark gate. I hit the wall hard with my head backlashing into it, knocking me out right there as I fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>When I wake the first thing I notice is that the gate is gone. I feel pain everywhere. I carefully sit up and see the destruction in the lab. Fire was everywhere. I slowly made my way to my feet using the wall to keep me steady. I start by searching for the level four's aura. I quickly find it in Hevlaska's chamber.<p>

"Shit! Allen has to be worse than this. I barely was able to get a barrier up in time for myself," I say aloud. "Link I know you're there and heard me so come out."

Link steps out from where he was. "So what do you mean by barrier?" he asks.

"Exactly what it means. Like I said before you don't know anything about me or my past, and now isn't the time to explain," I tell him I try to walk away but fall to one knee. "Damnit!" It then occurred to me that I hadn't sensed Allen's aura in the room here. "Link, where's Allen?"

"Fighting the level four," was his answer.

"Fuck!" I yell out startling Link with my outburst. I then activate Devil's Darkness to get myself back onto my feet. I use it and start running in the direction I need to. When I get close I see that it's blocked off.

"Like that will stop me," I say confidently and summon Moonlit Sonata. I try to slice an opening with just it but it barely does anything. I then lace the blade with fire magic.

"This is one of those times I'm grateful I know magic," I say slicing through the door. I walk in and I can hear fighting coming from below. I notice the lift isn't there. I get up on the ledge railing when I hear running from behind me. I turn carefully to face the person to find that Link followed me.

"Rhodes what do you think you're doing?" Link yells out at me.

"Going to help everyone. I'll be fine," I tell him falling backwards off the railing and start free falling down. I turn myself around in the air to see where I'm going. The closer I get it's becomes apparent who's been fighting. I can see Allen exhausted and also Lenalee fighting. I summon wind magic to slow my decent some as well as summon fire to the blade of my scythe, but in my gut I know it won't even leave a scratch.

_I need to help! I need to be able to stop this and protect everyone!_

I suddenly feel my innocence respond, both of them. I feel my sync rate increase and reach 100 and the break it. The staff of my scythe turns from silver to black and I feel my cloak extend and now it covers the bottom part of my face like a mask.

I slice it on its back and use the wind magic to land on the floor.

"Kylie Rhodes!" I heard an angry voice yell out.

"What!" I yell back I turn to see that it came from some guy I have never met before. He looked pissed though.

"You have some explaining to do later!" he yells at me.

"Like hell I do!" I yell back not caring who he is and get ready to jump back into the fray.

"Allen, Lenalee I have an idea!" I call out to them. I quickly explain that while I pin it down with wind magic all three of us jump high into the air and one by one crash down on it. Then nod in agreement. I quickly pin it down while Allen and Lenalee soar high above us. I use wind magic to get up there and on my way up Allen is heading down his sword ready to pierce it through. Once I get to the top Lenalee Follows Allen down. I wait five seconds and then follow her. I ignite the blade of my scythe with fire one last time and aim for its head.

We all land on it one after the other. Allen piercing its middle, myself going through the middle of it's forehead and Lenalee landing on its chest. As it started disintegrating I was suddenly over come with exhaustion.

"Allen..." I barely get out before I pitch forward. I feel strong arm catch me as I sink into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The first thing I become aware of is that someone is next to me. I slowly crack open my eyes to find that it's Allen. He has his head on the side of the bed, and he looks asleep. Over in the corner I see Link in a chair watching us..<p>

"How long have I been out?" I ask him.

"Almost two days. The Inspector has some questions for you about the fight," He informed me and left the room.

"Oh fun. I get to have more people try and pry into my life," I say as he leaves the room with heavy sarcasm. I gently nudge Allen's shoulder with my hand to wake him. His gray eyes flutter open and meet mine. A smile dawns on his face within a second.

"You're awake!" he exclaims quite loudly.

"What you didn't think I would wake up?" I ask him raising an eyebrow.

"No, I knew you would, it was just a matter of when. How much magic did you use for you to be out for almost two days?" He asks me concerned.

"Too much. I put too much into that last attack. I honestly didn't realize I over did it until it was too late," I explain to him.

"Just be careful next time," Allen tells me and I smile at him.

"Yes, Honey," I tell him teasing him with the last part, which gets him to blush. I start laughing and Allen joins in but we are soon interrupted by a man barging into the room. He was creepy looking to say the least. He had a tooth brush mustache and what seemed like a permanent frown on his face.

"I'm Inspector Malcolm Rouvelier, and I have some questions for you Kylie Rhodes," He says introducing himself. Looking at him makes me not want to answer his questions, but I put on my poker face and hope to get out of these questions, some how.

* * *

><p>Ah a secret from Kylie's past is revealed, and it has something to do with magic. Sorry if it seems confusing in anyway or is too fast. Next chapter should be fun! Moving to the new HQ! Yeah I know I'm skipping the whole out break thing but I wanna get this thing on a roll! Until next time!<p>

~Laterz!


	5. Questions and a New HQ!

Here's chapter 5! It's a little shorter than previous chapters , but I will give warning the next chapter will have a Lemon! It's one of the reasons I gave this fic the rated M rating! Also this chapter reveals some of Kylie's past so I hope you enjoy it! Disclaimer time!

I do not own D. Gray-man!

* * *

><p><em>I did my best to try and be<em>  
><em>A mirror of society<em>  
><em>But we both know the mirror's cracked<em>  
><em>And everybody's in the act<em>  
><em>Faking what they cannot feel<em>  
><em>Hoping they can make it real<em>  
><em>Reality is killing me<em>

_So what, I lied_  
><em>But the truth would've been suicide<em>  
><em>Monogamy is all she wants from me<em>  
><em>But I see my life<em>  
><em>And it's way too short<em>  
><em>Don't blame me for not being subservient to others' needs<em>  
><em>I'm at the point where honesty just doesn't fucking work for me<em>

_ ~So What I Lied By: Sick Puppies_

"And what makes you think that I'll answer them Inspector?" I questioned him trying to make it clear that I wouldn't answer his questions even if he did ask.

"If you don't then I can easily have you tried for heresy for knowing magic," he countered. Now I had to answer, but I don't have to give the whole truth to this guy.

"Fine, but if try to try me after I tell, let's just say you'll have one less exorcist," I threaten back to make him keep his word. He glares but he starts his questioning.

"Where and how did you learn magic?" he asked.

"That's an easy one. I never learned his name, he made me call him Master, but I hated the guys guts for as long as I lived with him. He dabbled in dark magic and made me help him set each spell up. He had elemental magic books and a few others that weren't deemed black magic in them so that's where I learned. It's all self taught," I finished leaving out what he did to me when he first got me. Allen knowing the truth in its entirety put on a mask to hide that he knew more. The Inspector didn't believe him though from what I could see and turned on him.

"I get the feeling there is more to it," he said looking between the both of us. I guess I could give him a little more.

"Obviously, I just don't like talking about my past all that much. On the last spell I helped him with, it backfired on him. He tried to summon a demon of sorts. He succeeded partially," I tell him now lifting my bangs that cover the right side of my face, revealing that my right eye is both scared and a different color form my left. There is a slash mark diagonally across my eye and instead of my pale blue eye color it's a deep violet.

"The demon cursed me in a way, I can see the auras and even the power of a person. Everyone is different. Yours Inspector for example is blue with some other colors that have to do with your emotions. Allen here is a blueish green color because of his innocence. A Noah is pure red when they choose to show their aura and akuma are in the grays. Happy?"

"Why did you hate the man so much then?" he asked. I knew he would ask that. I held up my wrists in front of me.

"That's something personal and I'd rather not talk about it right now. I told you a big chunk of my past, so take what I gave you and be happy with it," I tell him shutting down his questioning for now.

He looks at me and seems to be satisfied with the answers he was able to get for now. He then turns and leaves the room leaving me with Allen and Link. Having to tell about my past was not the greatest thing for me. Allen hugged me and I hugged him back.

"I don't like that man," I whisper in Allen's ear.

"Who would with the way his face looks," he whispers back getting me to laugh and calm down. We pull away and smile.

"So when can I get out of here? You and I both know I had just over used my magic. So how I didn't get overly hurt," I inform him.

"I'll go ask the nurse," he says leaving the room. I sat in silence waiting for him to come back. He returned a few minutes later with a big smile.

"I'm guessing I'm free to go?" I ask.

"Yep. We're actually getting ready to move the Order HQ since the level 4 destroyed this one so much. They're gonna make me use gates so they can transport everything. That also means you'll have to come with me," he told me. I roll my eyes.

"Of course. I would go with you even if I wasn't forced to," I smile then shoo them from the room to change. They finally issued me a uniform. They also changed how it was designed. It was now black and red. I remember discussing with Johnny on how I wanted it designed and as I looked it over on the bed, where I had laid it out, he had followed through to the letter.

I slip into the pants first. I had asked for them, they wanted to give me a skirt but refused immediately. I had requested that my pant lengths stop just at the knees, making them look like boys shorts. I slipped my socks on, that meet my shorts, then put on the black combat boots. I put on a red shirt then slipped into my exorcist jacket, which had the hood I asked for and fell to my calfs. The left sleeve was a short sleeve while the other was long. I button up the jacket, which only buttons from my hips up making the lower part freely move with me. I then grabbed the last piece of fabric. It had a belt on the top to keep it on my arm. I slid it on my left arm to just past my elbow and tightened it so it would stay on. Looking over myself I felt something was off. I realized it was my hair, it was down. I quickly put it up in a low, left side pony tail and walked over of the room.

Allen just stares at me.

"Allen you're staring," I tell him and he blushes and looks away. Link then informs us that we would be leaving this afternoon to reach the new location.

"Wow my first time getting to leave the Order since I arrived here and it's just to go to the new headquarters. Fun," I said with heavy sarcasm.

"I'm sure once they're all set up they'll be sending you on missions in no time," Allen tried to assure me but I knew I wouldn't be going on very many, not if I had to have Link with me which meant Allen as well.

* * *

><p>We rode by train. I didn't really both to pay attention to where we were going. We soon arrived and Allen's earring was talking.<p>

"I want one of those!" I shouted making Allen and Link look at me. "I'll ask Koumi later about it." I finish.

The person on the other end of the communication earring tells Allen to open a gate in front of the new place. As he starts to summon it I hear the song in my head and I vaguely feel my fingers move on their own. The gate suddenly opens in front of us.

Allen then joins me where I'm standing.

"It seemed easier to open this time," he comments to me as we follow Link to the next one that needs to be opened.

"Weird," I respond to him still trying to figure out how I heard the song in my head like that.

At every place we open a gate there the same thing happens to me, making me start to question my sanity. We finally finish and take a gate back to the Order to gather our belongings. I quickly gather what little belongings I have from my room. After doing so I met up with Allen and Link at the gate that led to the living quarters. We step through the gate and follow Link until we arrive at a door.

"This shall be our room. There is a separate room attached that will be Kylie's room. Allen and I shall be in the main room," Link informs us.

"Bloody hell! I thought I would have my own fucking room but no I have to share a room. So much for privacy," I vent and storm into the room and quickly find the door leading to my room. I then notice that it also has a door that leads into the hall making the room a little better.

I set up my few thing and can hear Link and Allen in their room. After putting my things away I realized that I was tired. I took off my boots and jacket and decided to take a nap. I quickly was claimed by dreamland.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days things settled at the Order and I started practicing with Allen with my innocences.<p>

"Come on Allen!" yell at him grabbing his arm and drag him to the training room to practice for the forth time in the last few days.

"You want to train again? But we just did some training yesterday. Aren't you sore?" he asks me when we get there.

"A little but this will help with it so come on!" I say charging him for a mock battle. We go at it for a few hours and soon it's lunch time.

"Ok Kylie that's enough for today. I'm hungry and I'm sure you are too," Allen stops me and as if to agree with him my stomach growls in agreement with him.

"Ok ok, Let's go eat!" I say dragging him along again to the dining hall. We order and sit with Lavi and Lenalee.

"Training again?" Lenalee questions looking at us.

"Yeah," I say giving her a smile. We had small talk after that. I inform Link who was sitting at the table behind us that I was going bad to the room to take a nap. Allen hearing this says that he wants one too. The three of us had back to the room. I head into my room and take off my jacket and boots and crashed on the bed.

* * *

><p>I shall warn everyone again, there with be a lemon next chapter. I'm now off to Edit Chapter 6! Until Next time!<p>

~Laterz!


	6. Welcome Party!

Here it is! Chapter 6! Warning this chapter does have a Lemon! It's also my first time writing one so please I hope you like it. I asked my friend for some help with writing it, and that's why this chapter is so late. Well onto the chapter! Disclaimer time!

I do not own D. Gray-man!

* * *

><p><em>Oh here where we lie,<br>Outstretched to wonder why we don't belong.  
>You deserve much more, and I'll give until I'm all gone.<br>Forever know your face _

_And ever take your place here by my side,  
>Like a ghost into night,<br>The poisoned apple to my bite.  
>I'll be the shadow at your door,<br>I'll be the moth into your light,  
>Cause you deserve much more.<br>Yeah, you deserve much more._

_Lay me down,_  
><em>Tell me everything will be alright,<br>Things will be alright.  
>Thunder storms could never shake us.<br>Lay me down and kiss me like _

_Things will be alright.  
>Everything will be alright.<br>This could mean everything or nothing at all.  
>You take what is real, I'll give you my all. <em>

_~Let Love Bleed Red By: Sleeping with Sirens_

I awoke to a knock on my door. I got up and found Lavi standing there.

"Hey Lavi what's up?" I asked him yawning.

"You were sleeping weren't you? But hey come with me," he said dragging me out of my room before I could pull on my boots.

"Lavi wait I don't have shoes on!" I hollered at him and he stopped and let me put them on. I

grabbed my jacket feeling the chill in the air, sending a nippy feeling from my head to my toes. He dragged me across the place and I found that he had dragged me to the dining hall.

"Lavi why are we here? I mean yeah I'm hungry, but that's not the point," I attempted to tell him but he just drags me in and I find every one inside. I see a banner hanging above saying 'Welcome to the family Kylie!'

"Welcome to the family Kylie. We usually do this after your first mission but in light of

what's happened we decided now would be fine," Koumi's made me smile in delight. Lenalee then comes up to me with something.

"Here you go, you very own coffee mug," she tells me handing it to me.

"It is now a tea mug," I tell her with a giant smile. "Sorry I'm not a fan of coffee is all." Allen then comes over and gives me a hug.

"Come on there's tons of food to eat," he says grabbing my hand pulling me along. I feel myself blush when he grabs my hand. We get over to the table and find plenty of assorted

foods. We both fill up plates. I walk over to the drinks and find them in different colored cups but no labellings for them. I just grab a red cup and Allen follows suit.

I start eating, and finish quickly. Soon I gulp down my drink and find that it tastes funny but continue drinking it not wanting to get a different one. I soon finish it and I see that Allen has finished it as well.

"Hey Allen, want another drink?" I asked. He just nods his head. I grab the same drink as

before and head back to where we are sitting. I hand Allen one cup and

start drinking. The dizzy feeling started to overcome me.

"Hey Allen I don't feel so good. I'm gonna head back to the room," I inform him and he stands up and I notice him wobble some. "Allen are you ok? You don't look so great."

"Yeah, I'll walk with you back to the room," he tells me. We slowly make our way back to the room leaving Link in the hall. We stumble as we arrive at my door.

"Thanks for walking me to my room Allen. I think I'm gonna go la-" before I can finish Allen's lips collide onto mine. His lips feel soft and warm against mine. I kiss him back but just as I start Allen pulls away, shock on his face.

"I don't know why I did that just now. I'm sorry," he says trying to leave. I grab his jacket, pulling him back to me and I embrace him.

"I didn't say I didn't like it Allen, so why are you apologizing," I tell him looking up into his eyes. I can see his eyes cloud with lust and his warm lips meet mine again. He pushes me into my door and I use my hand and find the door knob and open the door.

We continue the kiss as we make our way into my room. His foot shuts my door once we're inside. I feel his tongue brush against my lower lip begging for entrance. I gladly gave in it to him. My hands reach into his hair and it's soft. I grip it into my hands as I deepen the kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance, with his winning in the end. He slides his rough hands along my face and into my hair. He reaches my ponytail and grabs the rubber band holding it there and pulls it out, flinging it across the room. My hair falls and brushes past

my shoulders. We made our way to my bed. I take off my jacket and let it drop to the floor.

I felt the backs of my knees reach my bed. He pushed me down roughly onto it and started kissing my jaw and making his way down to my neck. I moan in pleasure and he nibbles on my neck. I start to undo the buttons on his jacket while his calloused hands explore my body. I undid the last button and slipped off his jacket and tossed it to the floor to join mine.

Allen then slid his rough thin hands under my shirt exploring my stomach. I did the same to him but I quickly remove his shirt. He was now on top on me with his bare chest to me. I ran my hands along his chest and felt his muscles as well as the scars. Suddenly Allen removes my shirt. He starts trailing kisses down my chest and stomach while his hands reached behind me and unhooked my bra and flinging it to the floor. His right hand grabbed my right breast and started to squeeze it making me moan again. His mouth then attached itself to my left breast and started sucking on it making me cry out in pleasure.

"So.. Good... Allen more!" I cry out to him and he complies. I can feel him get hard as he presses closer to me. At some point our shoes were removed. I grabbed at the edge of his pants and in one swift motion pulled both his pants and boxers down and off, propelling them to the floor.

Not to be out down, he strips me of my remaining clothing. I grab his manhood and start moving my hands up and down and he moans, exciting me. I start going faster and finally he cums. He places three fingers in my mouth.

"Suck," is all he says lust filling his gray eyes. I complied and he then removed them.

"This may hurt," he says sticking one finger in. I moan as he inserts a second finger. He then adds the third finger stretching me further and further He then removers them. He positions himself right over me. I can feel his tip against me.

Without warning he shoves his whole cock into me. I cry out from the pain and tears run down my face. He doesn't move. After a few moments the pain recedes. I nod my head letting him know that he can continue. He starts slow but quickly picks up is pace. He pounds into me and I feel myself quickly about to cum.

"Allen!" I cry out digging my nails into his back and a second later Allen cums spilling his seed into me.

He falls next to me on the bed. I am soon over come with slumber, falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>I awoke the next morning to find something warm next to me. I also felt extremely sore. I crack my eyes open to see Allen fast asleep next to me. The events of the night before hit me causing me to sit up, waking Allen as well.<p>

"Hum it's morning already," he says then looks at me then himself and I can see he doesn't remember much of last night. I then see his eyes go wide and know he remembers.

"I'm so sorry Kylie I don't know what came over me," he starts apologizing.

"Allen I'm not upset. Don't blame yourself," I tell him smiling. This seems to take him off guard.

"You mean you're not mad?" he hesitantly questions me.

"No, I'm not mad in anyway and I wouldn't want it any other way," I confirm to him.

"Then I'm glad... Oh crap what about Link?" He said starting to freak out.

"I'm not sure actually but I'm hungry so let's head to breakfast," I tell him and to agree with me Allen's stomach grumbles loudly.

"Well it seems your stomach agrees with me," I say through laughter.

"So it does," he joins me in laughing. We both get up and grab our clothes from the floor. We get dressed and leave the room. I grab his hand and intertwine me fingers with his. We walk to the dining hall with me leading the way since Allen is known for getting lost. We arrive and find Lenalee and Lavi sitting at a table. They look at our hands and I swear I see Lenalee hand Lavi money under the table. We order our food and join them.

"Did I see money exchange here?" I question them.

"Maybe..." Lavi says a smile playing at his lips. I laugh having a feeling what the bet was about. I see Allen look at me.

"What do you mean they exchanged money," he asks. The older exorcists go wide eyed.

"Allen they saw our hands when we came in. Put two and two together," I tell him and he stares at me still not getting it. I sigh at how innocent he could be. I move to whisper in his ear.

"They were betting if we would get together or not and from what I saw it looks like Lavi won," I explain and his face now in understanding turns to them.

"Why would you guys bet on this?" he asks them.

"Well you both have known each other for a long time Allen, so yeah..." Lavi trailed off. I start to laugh while Allen gets confused again. Link then walks in and joins us.

"Why didn't you wake me when you left this morning Walker," he questions.

"Sorry Kylie dragged me out of the room saying she was starving," he covered since he never went to his room last night. So that means Link left before when had last night. I internally sighed in relief.

"Sorry!" I also apologize, joining in to go along with it.

"Just don't do it again," He says rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Kay!" I say smiling at him, then turned back to my friends.

* * *

><p>Alright and done! Now I gotta get my next few chapters on my comp and organized.<p>

Laterz!


	7. First Mission

Well I have my longest chapter in a really long time and I didn't know it until I transferred everything from my iPod for this chapter. Thank you for the reviews and all the favorites. Here is the long awaited next chapter!

I do not own D. Gray-man in any way, shape, or form.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Who's gonna fight for what's right<br>Who's gonna help us survive  
>We're in the fight of our lives<br>(And we're not ready to die)_

_Who's gonna fight for the weak_  
><em>Who's gonna make 'em believe<em>  
><em>I've got a hero (I've got a hero)<em>  
><em>Livin' in me<em>

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_  
><em>Today I'm speaking my mind<em>  
><em>And if it kills me tonight<em>  
><em>(I will be ready to die)<em>

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_  
><em>A hero's gonna save me just in time<em>

_~ Hero By: Skillet_

Allen and I were having breakfast in the dining hall, with Lenalee and Lavi, about a week after my welcoming party when Link came up to us. We hadn't seen him since we woke up this morning, making me curious as to where he had been.

"Both of you, along with Bookman Junior, have a mission today we are to report to Koumi when you are finished with breakfast," he informs us.

"I finally can get out of this stuffy place," I comment glad to be getting out.

"This should be fun," Lavi says smirking.

* * *

><p>When we get there I remember about the other day and the earring.<p>

"Koumi I was wondering if I could get an earring..." I start to ask right as we walk in but I find him asleep at his desk. Allen walks up to him and whispers something that I didn't catch into his ear.

"NO LENALEE HOW COULD YOU!" he shouts out. He quickly realizes she not here. I repeat my question to him. He opens a a box that was on top of all the papers in his desk.

"I had heard that you wanted one so I had one made," he says holding up a silver earring like Allen's gold one. I run up and grab it and attach it to my right ear.

"What do you think?" I turn and ask Allen.

"It suits you," he says smiling. Just then Luna comes into the room with Timcampy following behind. The poor thing looks like it had been chased around by Timcampy.

"There you are Luna!" I tell the golem as it lands on my head and relaxes there.

"Now to tell you about your mission. It seems that a town has a spring at can heal anyone who drinks the water from it. We thinks it's innocence related. You are to investigate and retrieve it if it proves true. You leave this afternoon by train," Koumi informs us.

"Kay! Let's go get ready," I say dragging Allen out of the room with Link and Lavi trailing behind us.

* * *

><p>On the train Allen and I decided to play poker. We decide to drag Lavi into our game.<p>

"So Lavi wanna play some cards with us?" I ask him as innocently as I can. I want someone to play with besides Allen, who always kicks my ass when we play.

"Um I think I'm good," he looks over at Allen and I see his face falter.

"Oh you're worried about Allen... How about this then, I'll play with you against Allen," I tell him and I here Allen sigh next to me. "Come on the poor boy needs the help Allen. You're the devil when it comes to card games, and you're the one who taught me," I explain and I can see Lavi raise an eyebrow.

"He actually taught you how to cheat?" Lavi questions me.

"Um yeah... With Cross see that he now had two apprentices he decided that we earn double what he had had Allen earning before he found me," I explain to him and he nods.

"Ok I'll play but no strip poker," he says making Allen and I laugh. Link is quiet the entire time we play. Allen wins almost every round making Lavi get upset.

"I thought he taught you how to cheat?" Lavi exclaims at me.

"He did, but he is the master when it comes to cards. I never get caught but he was always better than me at it," I tell him giggling.

"Gah! I'm done then!" he yells throwing his cards down. I pick up the cards and hand them to Allen.

"I guess that's it for that," Allen says putting them away.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna take a nap," I tell leaning my head towards the door.

"I'll wake you when we're close," Allen tells me. I hear murmurs from him and Lavi as I soon fall asleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke I found that there was something warm under my head. I crack my eyes open and find white hair in my vision. Thinking it was mine I try to get it out of my face and find that it's not my own. The only other person I know with white hair is Allen. I look past the hair and find Allen asleep as well. I sit up and look around. I find that we're on the next train. Link is sitting across from me watching us.<p>

"I how far until we reach our destination?" I ask him.

"About an hour."

"Ok thanks," I tell him. I feel Luna move on my head. I smile and look at the scenery that we pass by. Lavi wakes up about fifteen minutes later. I chat with him for awhile. I realize that we're getting close to our destination.

"Allen time to wake up," I nudge his shoulder. He jumps awake.

"I don't know where Cross is!"

"Allen were almost there, relax," I tell him giggling.

"Oh ok. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I noticed that we're on the next train," I smile at him making him blush.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you," he says rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's fine. Now grab your stuff the train is about to stop." I grab my bag and leave the compartment.

* * *

><p>We arrive in town mid-afternoon. I look around an see people moving about the streets.<p>

"Wanna split up and search for this spring?" I suggest.

"Yeah that might be for the best. I'll go with Link and you go with Lavi," Allen tells me and I nod.

"Link make sure he doesn't get lost. Let me know if you find it," I tell them grabbing Lavi's arm and pull him in the opposite direction.

We walk around and ask people about the spring but no one seems to want to tell us where it is. I suggest to Lavi that it might be right outside of town. He agrees and we contact Allen through Luna to let him know. We agree to meet outside of town. Lavi looks like he wants to ask me something as we make our way to the edge of town.

"Lavi if you have something to ask me ask. You seem like you can keep a secret. I don't care if you record what I say just don't tell upstairs about it while I'm still alive is all I ask," I tell him and he nods his head.

"Well I wanted to know how you and Allen met."

-Flashback-

"Kylie, come get this spell ready for me," my master told me pointing to a summoning spell in his book.

"Yes sir," I say reading what it says. I gather the supplies and set them out ready for him.

"Master it's ready," I tell him and stand off to the side. He works the spell and it seems to be going right. Suddenly a demon appears in the circle. The demon got out of the circle easily striking down my master. I fall to the floor and try and back away. The demon then turned on me.

"I shall leave a different punishment with you," it said scratching my right eye. It then went back to the circle and disappeared. I was crying and with blurry eyes I looked over to the crumpled form of my master. Just bye looking at his fallen form I knew he was long gone.

I didn't know how much time I spent looking at him, but I slowly realized that I was glad he was gone. It meant I was free. When that occurred to me I got up and looked for a bag. I easily found one and started placing magic books in it. I also stuffed my few other belongings inside the bag. Once I was finished I headed for the door and left that god awful place. I reached outside and broke into a run. I didn't get very far when I ran into a young boy. I fell back my things scattering across the ground. I looked at the boy and found a head of white hair on him making me think he wasn't a boy. He looked up at me and I saw gray eyes looking up at me.

"I'm so sorry are you ok?" he asked getting up and holding out his hand for me. His eyes suddenly widen as he looked at my face. I knew he saw the blood on my face. What I didn't know at the time is that my hair was also in the process of turning white.

"What happened? Here let me help you," he said reaching for one of the books. He saw the title and brushed it off. I reached for one of the other books with my right hand when his hand reached for it. I saw him freeze and I knew what he saw, my black hand. I pulled it close to my chest thinking he would run like everyone else but instead I saw him smile at me.

"It's alright. I'm not gonna run. I actually might be able to help. And I'm not so different from you," he said pulling off an oven mitt from his left hand. I saw his red hand and realized he was right. I smiled back at him as we finished gathering up my stuff.

"My names Allen Walker. What's yours?" he asked me as we walked along.

"Kylie Rhodes," I tell him.

"Nice to meet cha Kylie. I'm gonna take you to my master he might be able to help," he said pulling me along against my will. We reached a hotel and went up to a room he told me to wait outside while he talked with him. He went inside and I could hear yelling about how he wouldn't take me and Allen pleading with him. Suddenly the door opened and Allen came flying out. I ran to him to see if he was ok and thankfully he was. I looked to the door glaring at the person who just threw Allen out. As I was looking at him I saw his red hair and red eyes look me over. I saw him freeze for a second when he looked at my eyes.

"No it can't be. How? I knew he had one but I thought she was hidden and safe," I heard the man mumble out before regaining his composure.

"Alright I'll take her. I assume you didn't tell her why you brought her here?" he asked Allen and Allen nodded in return.

"Well then kid you're here to become an exorcist. I'm Cross Marian and I will be your master until then," Cross tells me then disappears back into the room leaving me in the hall with Allen. Out of everything that just happened I only had one question.

"Allen what's an exorcist?"

-End Flashback-

"Wow I see what you mean but what I find curious is that he wouldn't take you on until he saw you," Lavi says and I can see him thinking.

"Yeah but I really don't think about it any more. Now remember no spilling this info and I promise that I'll tell you more as long as Link isn't around. Allen also knows everything about me, him being my first friend," I tell him had he takes his fingers and make it look like he seals his lips making me laugh.

We find Allen and Link at the edge of town and night has fallen by now. I look out into the forest and I couldn't see anything.

"Maybe we should wait until daybreak to look in the forest for it," I say backing away from the dark forest.

"What are you afraid of the dark?" Lavi teases.

"No more afraid of the animals and what not that could eat me," I answer him hiding behind Allen.

"It is kinda late. I don't see any akuma around here for now so turning in for the night should be fine," Allen says patting my hand.

"Alright let's head to the inn."

* * *

><p>We get to the inn and get two rooms. I feel bad for the boys having to share the two beds in their room while I have an empty bed in my room. I walk next to Allen as we head to the rooms.<p>

"Allen you could take the extra bed in my room," I tell him which makes him blush.

"Kylie I couldn't..." he starts out but I cut him off.

"Allen you will take the other bed and be happy," I threaten a little too loudly making Lavi and Link look back at us questioningly.

"Walker will be in our room, Rhodes,"Link tells me.

"Fine whatever then," I storm into the room I was given leaving the three boys standing in the hall. I take a shower to cool off and change into my pajamas. I lay on the bed and stare at the ceiling. Sleep evades me for about an hour before it finally claims me.

* * *

><p>I awoke to pain in right hand. I groggily opened my eyes to find myself in some crazy ass looking room. The last thing I remember was falling asleep at the inn, so how the hell did I end up here? I look around and find Lavi passed out and pinned to a wall, Allen was just waking up and I couldn't find Link anywhere.<p>

"Bloody hell, what have we gotten our selves into this time," I comment when suddenly a girl with spiky blue hair, and violet eyes appears in front of me.

"Oh you're awake! Yay! Now we can have some fun!" the girl exclaims happily.

"From the looks of my friends I don't think I'd like your brand of fun," I say kinda bored.

"Oh must not forget manners seeing as you don't know who I am. I'm Road Kamelot of the Noah clan," she introduces herself as I look for a way to get away from the wall without hurting myself more. "Hey now! You should introduce your self!"

"Why should I?" I glare at her starting to get annoyed.

"Because I took the time to introduce myself so now you should," she responded childishly. I sigh at her childish response but decided it couldn't hurt to introduce myself.

"Kylie Rhodes," I tell her and she smiles coming closer to me. She gets about a foot away from me when she stops and looks me over.

"You know you have such a pretty eye color. I haven't seen a color as similar in years..." she trails off as she walks away.

"Whats so rare about blueish violet eyes?" I question her.

"We'll I've only seen it on one other person..." her face almost lights up at this thought now.

"Oh this will make this fight very interesting," I hear her say to herself.

"You're crazy you know that right?" I question her sanity as I look over to Allen and I can now see him fully wake.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Yes, right now I'm more worried about Lavi," I say nudging my head towards my unconscious friend.

"Lavi! Wake up!" Allen yells at him but he doesn't stir. Road pulls out of her thoughts and turns her attention back on us.

"Let's play!" she says suddenly summoning sharp, pointy looking candles.

"Holy shit!" I yell summoning a barrier to block them as I unpin my hand from the wall.

"Why didn't they hit you?" Road questions.

"Wow, and here I thought it would be obvious too!" I laugh as I dodge more candles.

"Is it your innocence?" she asks.

"Nope! I haven't even activated them!" I continue making my way to Lavi. I get him from the wall he was pinned to and place him down on the ground.

"Then how?" she shouts getting angry.

"You know Cross uses magic right?" I say giving her a big hint. I turn to Lavi while she chews on that to wake him. "Lavi wake up!" I shake him and he finally wakes up.

"Where are we?" he asks.

"Roads dream world, I'm guessing. Now come on I don't know how much longer I can keep her busy," I smirk at him and he gets up ready to fight. I see Allen fighting off the akuma. "Lavi why don't you go help Allen. I've been holding here off with just my magic so go," I whisper the last part. Lavi hesitates but goes.

"Still haven't figured it out yet?" I call and I can see she's getting upset.

"What does Cross have to do with you?" she asks.

"Everything and nothing," I answer making her more confused. She gets fed up and charges me head on with more candles. I wave my hand across and melt her candles with some fire magic.

"You're making it too easy for me by staying at long range!" I laugh at her, but I can see she's now caught on.

"I think I get it now. You know magic," she pronounces.

"Wow! She deserves a cookie for finally getting it right! Now are you going to fight me head on or stick with your candles I can just melt or block?" I taunt her. I see some akuma approach her from behind.

"Kill her!" she commands them.

"Wow some Noah you are!" I laugh at her now summoning my scythe. "Moonlit Dance!" I shout as I disappear and easily kill the low level akuma.

"I think I might have a way to beat your magic," Road smirks at me. She summons more candles and I put up a barrier but they suddenly go through it causing me to dodge them and get nicked by a few.

"Now this should get interesting," I smirk and ready my scythe and cloak.

* * *

><p>I was dripping in blood from trying to dodging so many candles. I was quickly tiring in this fight and knew I wouldn't win. Without my barriers I was defenseless besides my cloak which didn't help at all in this fight. Just as more candles were about to hit me a giant hammer blocked them from hitting me.<p>

"Thanks Lavi!" I shout as I look at him and find him and Allen ready to fight.

"We're here to help!" he smiles at me.

"Hey don't forget about me!" Allen shouts.

"Like I would! Now can ya help me?"

"No problem!" they both say. They jump into the the fight giving me a chance to breathe for a second. As they distract Road I look for a way to end this fight but I can find none. I jump back into the fight lighting the blade of my scythe with fire trying to cut Road but miss as she jumps back.

"Damnit!" I shout now really feeling fatigued. As I land back on the ground I stumble and fall to one knee. Allen looks at me then to Lavi and Lavi nods to him. Allen rushes to my side.

"Allen I'll be fine. I just over did my magic use with this blood loss," I tell him trying to save him off but instead my innocences deactivate. "Ok never mind what I just said. Now I'm screwed."

"Just stay awake. If you're awake you can still use magic to attack if need be," he tells me and I nod as he jumps back into the battle with Lavi.

As the fight goes on I can see what looks to be a bored look now on Road's face. Just seeing that look makes me think the battle will be over within the next few minutes. Just as Lavi and Allen try to attack her once again she jumps away out of range and I know she's done.

"This was fun at first but now it's just boring. I already destroyed the innocence so I'm leaving," she says as a heart shaped door appears. She steps through waving good-bye to us. Suddenly the world around us starts to crumble.

Just as suddenly as we had arrived there I found myself in my hotel room and I could faintly hear the guys in the next room. I felt my strength to stay wake fading fast now that I wasn't in battle. I hear footsteps at my door and my door burst open as I lose consciousness.

* * *

><p>Wow. That was long. Well I already have a lot written for this but I keep going back to edit, another reason this took so long. Now I'm off to edit some more!<p>

Laterz!


	8. Complications

Gomen! I had other things that came up while editing this, and then I couldn't find a song to go with it. I finally found it so that's why I'm finally posting! I hope you like and enjoy it!

I do not own D. Gray-man!

* * *

><p><em>Hello my friend, we meet again<br>It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
>Feels like forever<br>Within my heart are memories  
>Of perfect love that you gave to me<br>Oh, I remember_

_When you are with me, I'm free_  
><em>I'm careless, I believe<em>  
><em>Above all the others we'll fly<em>  
><em>This brings tears to my eyes<em>  
><em>My sacrifice<em>

_We've seen our share of ups and downs_  
><em>Oh how quickly life can turn around<em>  
><em>In an instant<em>  
><em>It feels so good to reunite<em>  
><em>Within yourself and within your mind<em>  
><em>Let's find peace there<em>

_~My Sacrifice By: Creed_

I awoke in the infirmary. I looked and found Allen asleep in the bed next to mine and Link watching us.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You've been out for about a week. Allen woke up a few days ago he's just resting now," Link informed me. I thought of how much time he said had past and a light went off. Playing it cool I tell Link that I'm going to go talk to the nurse to get out of there.

After having to convince the head nurse for about an hour she finally let me go. I took off in search of Lenalee. I ran to Komui's office to ask him.

"Komui where's Lenalee I need to talk to her!" I shout panic starting to get to me.

"Sorry Kylie she's on a mission," he tells me.

"Damnit! What about Miranda then?"

"With Lenalee."

"Bloody hell! Lavi then?"

"Oh I believe he's in the library..." before he could say anymore I was running for the library. I burst in through the doors and found both Bookman and Lavi.

"Lavi!"

"Sleepy beauty finally woke up I see," he teases.

"Lavi I need to talk. I'd rather have Lenalee or Miranda but they're not here," I tell him grabbing his wrist and pulling him with me. Bookman stops us at the door.

"Where are you going? You should be studying Lavi," he tells Lavi.

"I'm sorry. I need to borrow him for a little bit it's important," I tell him and he sees the look in my eyes and lets us go.

"Kylie whats so important?" Lavi says as I break out into a run making him run with me. We get to my room and I drag him in.

"Kylie what's wrong? You don't look so good."

"Lavi I'm late," I barely get out to him and I can see the confusion cross his face. "Lavi so help me I will hit you if you can't figure it out."

"You mean late as in a girl way?" I nod my head and I can see him become serious. "Allen I'm guessing?" he guesses and I nod.

"Let's go talk to Komui about this and the head nurse ok?" I nod my head as he leads me out of my room back to Komui's office.

"Kylie you're back and I see you found Lavi," he says but quickly reading our moods becomes serious. " Kylie what happened?" I found myself unable to say it.

"Komui she thinks she might be pregnant," Lavi puts simply. Komui looks at me and I nod my head.

"Who's the father?"

"Allen."

"Does he know yet?" Komui asks me. My voice finally comes back so I can answer.

"No he was still sleeping when I left the infirmary."

"Well lets to inform the head nurse and see of Allen is awake to tell him," he says and I start panicking again.

"Only if Link isn't in the room will we tell him." they both nod in agreement with me. We head to the infirmary and find Allen awake there.

"Kylie there you! They told me you woke up but took off from here pretty quickly. Is everything alright?" Allen asks me and strangely I find Link missing from the room.

"Komui and you get the nurse while I explain to Allen what's going on?"

Komui heads off to search for the woman while Lavi follow me in to the small room that Allen is in. I shut the door and sit down on the edge of the bed. I grab Allen's hand and look up at him.

"Allen I have some pretty shocking news ok. So promise me you won't freak out?" he nods his head but I know he still will. "Allen I'm pregnant."

I see him go wide eyed and then his eyes roll back and he slumps back into the bed.

"Well its better than him panicking I guess," I say trying to lighten the mood. Just then the head nurse and Komui walk in. "He's fine just passed out from the news. I'm sure you informed her already?" Komui nods his head.

"I don't want anyone out of this room knowing about this for now ok? Komui that means you still send me on missions like everything is normal. Yes I'll tell Lenalee when she returns."

"But Kylie are you sure that that is smart?" Komui asks.

"It's for the best. Also if Central does find out don't tell them that Allen is the father." I tell them as I stroke Allen's cheek. "Lavi I also don't mind if you tell Bookman. I'm sure he'll want to know why I pulled you away like that."

"Kay just be careful." Lavi tells me and leaves the room to go tell Bookman. I feel Allen stir and grab my hand.

"Kylie I just had the weirdest dream you told me you were pregnant," Allen says looking at me then to Komui and the nurse.

"Allen that wasn't a dream."

"Kylie I'm so sorry!" he grabs me in a hug.

"Allen it'll he fine. I promise," he seems to calm down then. "To protect you we're not telling anyone outside of this room but Lavi, Bookman, and Lenalee." he nods his head in agreement.

"Now get some rest ok?" I tell him kissing his cheek and getting up from the bed. Just then my stomach grumbles making me laugh.

"I'm surprised it didn't protest sooner than this. I'm heading to the dining hall if Link wonders where I disappeared to Allen," I say as I walk out of the room.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks are quiet. Komui won't send me on any mission he deems to dangerous, which is every single one to my annoyance. I had been let out of the infirmary a few days after I told Allen and we continued like life was normal. I ate a little more than normal or stole from Allen. Allen had left two days ago to investigate a Thief G. I had been given a female inspector named Trinity Dennel. She follows me everywhere I go, and I've already wanted to kill on multiple occasions. She keeps asking me about my life. We were walking to the mess hall when I had reached my last nerve.<p>

"Will you shut up! Shit, Link seemed to figure it out quick that I wasn't the type to talk about my life! If I feel you need to know something I'll tell you!" I yelled at her leaving the girl stunned by my out burst. Allen had asked me to be nice to the girl and I tried to be but she just doesn't know when to stop. I stormed off to the dining hall and was met by a happy Jerry. Jerry always likes cooking for me and Allen since we eat so much.

"What would you like today girly?" he asks. I list to him many foods, usually I eat less than than Allen does but with more than just my innocence to feed I added more to the list. Jerry never seems to mind though. I get my food and sit down with Lavi and Lenalee. When I first to Lenalee she was shocked then she got excited for me. Both her and Lavi support me through it.

"How you feeling today Kylie?" Lenalee asks me.

"Pretty good," I have been lucky so far as to not get morning sickness but I was only in my second month. Fish was the only thing I couldn't stand the smell of so far.

"I notice your stalker is missing," Lavi comments.

"I snapped and yelled at her and left her in the hall."

"That didn't last long. I thought you'd hold out longer," Lavi jokes.

"Yeah yeah. I tried to be nice to her but she kept trying to pry into my life and I got fed up with it," I told them.

"Well since she's not here I gotta ask what are you hoping you have?" Lenalee asks trying to lighten the mood.

"A girl, but I'm cool with a boy. Let's just hope it's not twins. I don't think I could handle that," I tell them.

"Kylie you'll make a great mother so don't worry," she encourages me.

"You think so?"

"Yeah," she smiles at me.

"I hope Allen returns soon. I prefer Link over Dennel any day. And if you speak of the devil she shall arrive," I say noticing a furious Dennel come into the dining hall. She comes over to us.

"Yes?" I ask not caring what she had to say.

"Rhodes what is your problem!" she yells at me causing everyone in the room to look at us.

"I have many problems, most of them are mental though." I can see Lavi smirk out of the corner of my eye at this.

"That is not what I meant. I was just trying to be nice but I guess you don't see it that way!" the got me pissed off even more than before.

"You think trying to pry into my life and find out about me is being nice! Hell you should have asked Link what would happen if you did that! He learned the hard way about that. I don't like talking about my past period! My friends here know that!" I swept my hand past Lenalee and Lavi. "So if you want to be nice to me stop asking questions and maybe you'll learn something about me!"

I quickly got up and ran out of the room. I could feel tears of anger streaming down my face as I ran. I also heard my friends after me but not chase. I ran to my room and locked the door. I cried my eyes out and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I was woken up by warm arms wrapping around me. I opened my eyes to find Allen had returned. His shirt was open and I could see bandages around his torso. I started crying again knowing that he was safe.<p>

"Kylie why are you crying? It's not like you," he asks me.

"It's just I'm glad to see you home, hurt but home safe. It also means that other inspector is gone. Allen I tried to be nice but she would stop asking questions..."

"Kylie just go back to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," he whispers to me.

"Okay..." I say back. I soon fall asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>And a big reveal! I hope you like it! I have a lot of this story done I just keep going back to edit. I hope you keep reading even with this. And sorry if it seemed like I was hating on Road last chapter, she's actually one of my favorite characters. Also what I have written Dennel doesn't show up again, if you were wondeing. So I'm off to edit the next chapter. Warning the next few chapters are kinda short so I should have them up soon.<p>

Laterz!


	9. Discovery

Alright here's the next chapter. I really need to get on top of this story since I have so much written of it. I blame my love for reading on it. :P

I do not own D. Gray-man!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><p>

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, "I'll never let you go"<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight _

_~Safe and Sound(feat. The Civil Wars) By: Taylor Swift_

I found out that we had gotten a new exorcist, a young boy, that Allen bright back from his mission. I saw him a few time but never got the chance to talk to him. I was in my fifth month and was showing in that I gain some wait but not enough to be noticed by others. The missions had been slow. Allen had been able to talk to Cross one night recently. What he told him shock me when Allen told me.

He said Allen was the host of the Fourteenths memories. He also told him to keep me safe which confused us both. He told him that he would kill someone close to him. I told him that I could protect myself. Some how Cross knew I was pregnant too. He told Allen to protect the child at all costs. I never did get to talk to Cross again. The next night he was found gone with his gun left behind. The said he was dead but I don't believe it, Cross wouldn't die that easily. Allen was put under closer watch as was I.

We had been on our way to the training room when and alarm went off. I started searching for auras and found red and gray auras coming in our direction. We ran to the front of HQ and found a hoard of akuma and a lot of the Noah there. All the exorcists present joined us outside, including Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and more. The akuma were making no move to attack nor with the Noah.

"What do they want?" I started racking my brain when one spoke.

"We have come for Allen Walker and Kylie Rhodes!" a chubby one said.

"Allen why would the Noah want me?" but he didn't answer.

"Earl!" Allen shouts pulling his blade of exorcism out and attacking the chubby one which I figure is the earl. He pulls a sword out and blocks Allen and pushes him back to the rest of us.

"Allen we'll make make it so you can never return to your precious Order! Kylie I know who your father is! What would the order do to you once they know?" the earl tells us.

"I don't care who my father was. The bastard left my mother right after I was born and then she left me! My family is right here!" I yells at the Earl.

"I will never leave the Order Earl!" Allen yells at him.

"Really are you sure you don't want to know? And Allen you are the fourteenth so why would you want to stay with these people?" the Earl questions.

"Because they're my family that's why!" Allen yells at him jumping into fight but ends up fighting another Noah.

"Knowing who he is wont change the fact of who I am. So I don't see the point in knowing," I tell the Earl.

"Really? Well I know your Order wants to know even if you don't. So maybe I should tell them," the Earl contemplates.

"She is part of our family now her past doesn't matter to us!" Lenalee shouts attacking. She starts fighting Road.

"Lenalee..." I whisper.

"Che! I don't care I just want a fight," Kanda said attacking with Mugen. Lulubell moves to fight him.

"Even Kanda..."

"Kylie, Allen we got your back on this one," Lavi smirks at me before making his hammer grow and attacking. Again another Noah fights him.

"Lavi..." I start feeling like crying. More and more people stand up for not just me but Allen as well and fight. I stand there glaring at the Earl for trying to get my family against me.

"Earl! I don't care if you say who my father is because it won't stop me or my beliefs!" I shout activating both my innocences and attack. Akuma start blocking my way but I easily destroy the level 2 and 3's that they brought with them.

"Oh Kylie you should care who your father is," I hear the Earl say.

"Why? Why should I bloody care? I don't think you could say anything that could change my mind about myself!" I shout at him while destroying more of his akuma.

"Because he was the original Fourteenth Noah!" the Earl shouts out. I pull back and glare at him.

"Now that is probably the craziest thing I've ever heard, you git," I tell him not believing him.

"Road is the one who figured it out. It's your eye color that gave you away. So rare of a color which made it easy," he says.

"Again I'll say I don't care who he was. I never knew him so I don't care!" I shout still not moving to attack.

"So not only did he find a new host but he left a Player behind as well," the Earl says catching my attention.

"What do you mean Player?" I ask still ready to attack I case any Noah or akuma attacked.

"Just by you being his child makes you a Player," the Earl explains. This shocks me, but it explains why when I was with Allen opening those gates I could hear the music.

The fight rages on around me. All my friends fighting protecting what they care about until Roulvier steps up.

"Kylie you're an Exorcist so fight! Stop standing around!" he yells at me. I turn around and glare at him. At that moment an akuma tried to sneak up on me but I just sliced it in half.

"Don't tell me what to do you git," I growl at him. I turn around and jump back into the fray. I keep fighting until I hear a scream. I look up and find Allen stabbed with Mugen running through him.

"Allen!" I scream. I quickly kill the akuma near me and try to get to him but I'm stopped by Lavi.

"Lavi let me go!" I keep trying to get out of his grip until my eye activates. I can see red seeping into Allen's aura. "No this can't be happening!" All the Noah back off, along with the remaining akuma and watch.

I keep watching as more red comes into his aura but suddenly it vanishes. Allen falls to the ground unconscious. Lavi finally let's me go and I run to him, but before I can get to him I'm surrounded by seals and so is Allen.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" I start burning seals left and right trying to get to Allen but more keep appearing.

"Both of your are to be imprisoned until further notice," Rouviler tells me.

"You know that these won't hold me for long," I tell him.

"We have other ways of keeping you down. And if you keep resisting it will get much worse for Allen," he says and gives me a creepy smile.

"Touch him and it'll be the last thing you ever do, I swear it," I threaten him. Lenalee comes over then.

"Kylie!" I hear Lenalee yell.

"I'll be fine guys. Same with Allen," I say as they drag us away.

* * *

><p><p>

This is where everything starts to change from the original plot. I hope you like it. I might post the next chapter right after this one. Well I'm off!

~Laterz!


	10. Departure

Sorry for such a long delay! I've been caught up with life. I'm moving in the next few days and I've been distracted with a few new story ideas. I've been playing with those ideas and have quite a bit written. Enough of that though here is Chapter 10. I know it's kinda short but the nest few chapters have time skips, just as a warning to you. I hope you like the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Don't leave me alone<em>

_Cause I barely see at all_

_Don't leave me alone, I'm_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you hear me?_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

_Falling inside the black_

_Falling inside, falling inside the black_

_~Falling Inside the Black By: Skillet_

They dragged us both to separate cells leaving me in the dark about everything around me. They brought me meals but I didn't eat them for fear of a truth scrum. I lost track of the days quickly with no window to keep a sense of time. They came in and questioned me but I just stared at them as the asked their many questions. Once they realized I wouldn't talk they left.

One day Link brought me some food and promised it was safe and from Jerry. After inspecting it I found it was true and started eating.

"Link you know I won't talk, I've been through worse than this. I have other worries to be honest and it mostly has to do with food and how Allen is," I tell him gazing at him as I continued to eat.

"If you're talking about the child you're carrying than we know. It's one of the reasons I brought you the food," Link explains making me stop mid chew.

"Who told you?" I whisper.

"Komui did hoping they would let you out. It didn't work," he tells me.

"That's obvious. Now how's Allen?" I ask.

"I think he's worse off than you are. He wouldn't even talk to me when I brought him his food," he says looking at the wall.

"It's better than I had been thinking then at least," I say finishing my food. I hand him back all the bowls. "Tell Jerry I said thank you."

"Sure," he says taking the bowls and getting up and leaving the room. The door shuts behind him leaving me in darkness again. I fall sleep soon after.

* * *

><p>I wake to a large explosion. It sounded like it was a few cells over from mine. I hear footsteps that get louder, stopping in front of the door to my cell. I see someone pull back the grate on my cell and I see a frantic Allen.<p>

"Kylie I can't find the key to get you," he says panicked.

"It's fine Allen. Go you can always talk to me through Tim. I'll be fine here," I says to him.

"I don't want to leave you here!" he says upset.

"I know but it'll be better for you out there now go! Use the ark and leave ," I shout crying. I could see him fighting within himself but he chooses to go.

"I'll come back for you," he says.

"No you won't, they'll use me as bait for you," I say sadly. "Now go!"

He disappears leaving me there alone. I break down crying because I couldn't go with him. When the guards arrive I'm still crying.

"Come on you're going to see Rouviler."

I follow them to Rouviler's office where they sit me down.

"Where did Allen Walker go?" he asks.

"I don't know."

"Why did he leave you here?"

"Because I told him too," I say kinda annoyed with the questions already.

"Well you're lucky you're only the Fourteenth's daughter. We will be putting you back on active duty immediately and Link shall be following as he did before," he informs me.

"Fine," I say getting up and letting them take off me binds. After they take them off I leave the room and start walking until I smell food guiding me to the dining hall. I can hear Link behind me the whole way. When I enter the room everyone is silent. I walk up to Jerry and order a huge meal. I could feel the stares at me the whole time.

After getting my food I take it to an empty table and still feel the stares. I set down my food before turning on them all.

"Stop staring and mind your own business!" I shout sitting down and starting my meal. Link joins me with his large pile of sweets.

"Rhodes," he starts off before I interrupt him.

"I know I shouldn't have shouted. I'm just upset Link," I say to him.

Link was quiet as he finishes his food. Once he finishes his food I take my dishes to the drop off station. We leave the hall and I make my way to my room. I walk inside and Luna crashes into my face.

"I missed you too Luna," I tell the golem placing it up on my head.

"I shall be in the next room," Link tells me leaving me alone. I change out of my clothes and into some capri black sweats and a black tank top. With what I was wearing you could now see my baby bump. I made my way over to my bed as I realized that Allen wouldn't get to see his baby. I started to cry for the second time that day. That night I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p>I shall be posting chapter 11 right after this one as a treat me me being gone for so long.<p>

Laterz!


	11. Arrival

Here's Chapter 11 like I promised!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Put your faith in what you most believe in<br>Two worlds, one family  
>Trust your heart<br>Let fate decide  
>To guide these lives we see <em>

_~Two Worlds By: Phil Collins_

The days seemed to pass by in a blur for the next few months. I slowly got bigger as well. I was taken off active duty soon after I was put back on because I was barely up out of bed except to eat and use the restroom. Lavi had been the one to drag my sorry ass out of bed today. He was taking me to the dining hall as Link followed us.

"Lavi stop walking so fast!" I shout at him and he slows down.

"Sorry," he says. We make it to the hall and we eat. We slowly made our way back to my room when I had a wet feeling down my legs. I stop walking and suddenly feel a pain in my stomach and clutch it.

"Lavi!" I cry out to him and he looks to see me.

* * *

><p>-Lavi-<p>

I turned and saw Kylie clutching her stomach with a pained look. I quickly realized that it must be time, so I scooped her up in my arms and rush her to the head nurse. I lay her on the bed and am then shoved out of the room. I run out of the room to find the others to tell them what's going on. The first person I find is Kanda.

"Yu! Kylie is having the baby!" I shout at him and see his eye twitch when I say his name.

"Don't call me that!" he snaps.

"Well I'm off to find the others!" I reply backing away. I run away from him I start my search again. I run around not finding anyone. I start worrying about where everyone else is. I know that Krory is out on a mission but I couldn't find Lenalee or Miranda anywhere. I decided to go see Komui. I reach his office and walk him to find him asleep at his desk.

"Lenalee is gonna run off with a boy," I whisper in his ear and jump back to safety.

"LENALEE HOW COULD YOU!"

"Komui she's not gonna run off with some boy now calm down. I actually need to find Lenalee and Miranda," I explain to him.

"Oh I think they are down in the science department. Why do you need them?"

"Kylie's having the baby," I yell running out of the room to find them. I run all the way to the science department and as he had said they were there. I run up to them surprising them a little.

"Lavi what's wrong?" Lenalee asks.

"Kylie...Baby...having...now..." I breathe out in huffs catching my breath.

"What!" they both shout. I finally catch my breath then.

"Kylie is having the baby!" I shout out making the entire department look at us.

"Really?" many of them shouted out in surprise.

"Yes now let's go!" I yell grabbing Miranda's and Lenalee's hands dragging them out with some of the science department following us. By the time I get back to the infirmary I find both Kanda and Komui there along with Jerry.

"Who told Jerry?" I ask and don't receive an answer. I then realize how long I've been gone and I had been searching for people for a few hours now. Most of us sit down and wait.

About an hour later we hear Kylie screaming. We all become tense and wait to see what happens. About fifteen minute later the screams stop but only to start up again. Ten minutes later silence filled the room. A few minutes later the nurse comes out.

"Mother and children are fine," she says making us all confused.

"Children?" I ask.

"She had twins," she answers walking back into the room.

"Karma is a bitch," Lenalee says.

"I have to agree with you," I agree with her making Link look at us before looking away again.

A few minutes later the nurse comes out to let us in. Only Link, Komui, Lenalee, Miranda, and myself were let inside. When I got a good look at Kylie I saw her with two bundles next to her on the bed. As I got closer I could see that one had a head of black hair with what looked like hints of red, and the other has reddish brown hair. It made me wonder where the hair colors came from.

"So Kylie what about names?" Lenalee asks.

"I had actually picked names back in my first few months. I had pick one for each. The one with the red hair is Ryana and the black haired one is Zaiden," she told us.

"So a girl and a boy," Lenalee says with eyes sparkling.

"Yeah," Kylie says tiredly.

"Hey everyone let's Kylie and the babies rest now," Komui says heading us out of the room but I stay behind for a sec.

"Kylie I wanted to ask where the hair colors name from since yours is white as snow," I ask her.

"I was wondering when someone was going to ask that," she smirks. "The black is from me the other has to be from the father I'm guessing."

"Alright. Rest up now," I say leaving her alone, except for her stalker Link, with her children.

I head to the library to find Bookman since I hadn't informed him of what had happened. I get there and could see he was upset with me.

"Where have you been?" he immediately asks.

"Kylie had the babies. A girl and boy that she named Ryana and Zaiden," I tell him pacifying him.

"Alright back to studying now," he says and I do it grudgingly, also wondering what those babies futures might hold.

* * *

><p>I had tons of funny writing from Lavi's point of view. Well the babies are here. A close friend of mine gave me the name for the boy and I loved it. I should have the next chapter out very soon!<p>

Laterz!


	12. Another Mission

Here's a longer chapter. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Every single day<em>

_I find it hard to say_

_I could be yours alone_

_You will see someday_

_That all along the way_

_I was yours to hold_

_I was yours to hold_

_I see you walking by_

_Your hair always hiding your face_

_I wonder why you've been hurting_

_I wish I had some way to say_

_You're going through so much_

_Don't you know that I could be the one to hold you_

_~Yours To Hold By: Skillet_

-Two Months Later-

I awoke to a cry. I got up and looked to the cradles and could tell it was Ryana crying. I picked her up and noticed she needed a changing. I placed her in the changing table and quickly change her diaper. She was still crying so I started humming the tune Allen taught me all those years ago.

She soon quiets down and I set her down. As I set her down I hear movement from behind me. I turn ready to attack but only find its Link.

"Sorry if she woke you," I tell him as I check on Zaiden. He seemed dry and was still sleeping.

"When did you learn that?" he asks and realize that he was talking about the lullaby.

"Allen would sing or hum it to me when I had nightmares after Cross took me in. I picked up on it easily," I commented to him. I headed over to my bed to try and sleep more before morning.

"I know you now know it holds more significance than that now," he probes.

"Yes I do I've known since you first confronted Allen about it. Now may I go back to sleep? These two will both be up in a few hours wanting to be fed," I tell him kinda annoyed.

"Fine," he stated leaving the room. I fall sleep quickly knowing morning would be there soon.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the dining hall feeding the twins, with some help from Lenalee, as well as eating myself when I heard the announcement.<p>

"Exorcists Kylie, Kanda, and Lavi, please report to Komui's office immediately."

I looked to Lenalee to see if she knew what was up but she didn't. I grabbed Zaiden, while she picked up Ryana and followed me to Komui's office along with Link. Once we were there I saw everyone else was already there. They were all seated waiting for me. I sat down on the couch while Komui handed me a file folder. I then realized that it was for a mission.

"I thought I was off missions until they were six months?" I asked.

"I was told to assign you to this mission since you're our only point breaker that's not a general," he explained. I didn't really like it that they would need me just for that reason.

"Alright explain the mission to me then," I tell him.

"The mission is innocence retrieval, but finders have spotted a Noah in the area as well. That is why Kylie shall be joining you. You leave this evening. I'm sorry about this as well Kylie," he told us.

"It's fine. Lenalee could you watch Ryana and Zaiden until I get back? I'm sure Miranda would love to help you as well," I ask her.

"Sure, just make sure you come back to them," she tells me.

"I will," I answer looking at Zaiden.

* * *

><p>The four of us sat in a train compartment silently. I stared out the window while I could feel the others stare at me.<p>

"Guys I'm fine stop staring at me," I told them but they knew I didn't like leaving them alone. I knew they also stared since they were worried about my mental state. Ever since Allen left I've been alone until the twins were born. I only ever got one message from Allen since he left and it had me worried.

"We'll be there soon," Link said and I just nodded in response.

* * *

><p>We arrived and I could immediately sense akuma in the area but they weren't in my direct line of sight. I could see the gray auras mixed along with the blue auras, but one aura stood out from the rest it was a blue green aura that had spikes of red but the blue was stronger. I followed it without saying a thing and ignoring the calls of my friends. When I got there I found a performing clown and knew it had to be Allen. It pained me to even see him, but I kept us at a distance so the others wouldn't see him. I knew he was hiding so I started off towards the gray auras that seemed to be surrounding a red aura.<p>

"Kylie!" Lavi said grabbing me.

"Huh? Lavi what's up?"

"Where are you going? You looking like you saw a ghost back there."

"I'm taking us to the akuma and the Noah. The Noah isn't even bothering to hide their aura," I answer him ignoring the last part of what he had said. I continued walking until we reached a clearing just outside of town. I saw that the Noah that was here was Tyki Mikk. I summoned Moonlit Sonata to my hands but left my other innocence alone for now. I saw Kanda and Lavi ready theirs as well and Link step back from us.

"Well well well if it isn't the Fourteenth's daughter along with some exorcists. This should be interesting," he says and akuma start attacking. I make my way through the akuma and get to Tyki easily.

"I know you know he was in town. It won't be much longer until the fourteenth takes over," he said pissing me off.

"Allen won't give in. He said he would fight him until the end," I growled back blocking an attack.

"He's losing that fight and fast. You're going to lose him forever very soon," he taunted more pissing me off even more.

"Shut up! You don't know him! He promised me he would come back!" I shout now attracting the attention of the others.

"Temper temper," he chides going for another attack with I block again.

"Don't you remember his aura it was leaking the Fourteenths everywhere. I'm surprised you didn't see it," he continues.

"I know it was! He just can't go yet. He still has people waiting to meet him," I said blocking more attacks.

"Who wants to meet him?" Tyki asked.

"His children that's who. Their waiting for me to come home to them right now," I growl at him trying to slice at him but he side steps it. He looks at the others then back at me.

"I'm guessing they don't know do they?" he asked honestly curious.

"What do you think? If the high ups knew that they were Allen's kids they would experiment on them. Only select people know," I tell him as we fought. I then realized I was having a conversation with a Noah.

"Well my missions has been accomplished now, so I shall be taking my leave," he says as he disappeared through a heart shaped door that appeared for him. I was now left confused. He had said missions. As the others destroyed the akuma I looked to the town and found Allen's aura gone from my sensing range.

"I hope they didn't get you Allen," I whisper as Link walks up to me and I deactivate me innocence.

"What was that Rhodes?" he questions.

"Nothing Link." I tell him finding the innocence on the ground.

* * *

><p>Another chapter done and ready to go. On to the next one!<p>

Laterz!(Summer is evil and hot -.-)


	13. Drama

Ok big time skip number one here! Also it's a long chapter too. I hope you like it! If you see any errors let me know please! I'm not the greatest when it comes to checking my grammar.

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-man!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there<br>With open arms and open eyes yeah  
>Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there<br>Would you choose water over wine  
>Hold the wheel and drive<br>Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there  
>With open arms and open eyes yeah<br>Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there, I'll be there _

_~Drive By Incubus_

-Three years later-

I was walking with Komui, Lenalee, Link, Ryana and Zaiden down to Hevlaska's chamber. Central wanted to know if the twins could wield innocence, and it was part of the deal of letting me keep them here with me no matter what. I also had said if they were that I would be the one to train them and to that they reluctantly agreed.

"Mama where are we going?" Zaiden asked.

"We're going to see if you're compatible with innocence like Mama is," I explained and his mouth made a big O and his eyes lit up.

"Yay!" he started dancing around and slipped off the edge.

"Bloody hell!" I jump off the edge after him using wind magic to catch him. I float back up to where the others are. Zaiden clung to me the entire time after that.

"Son please be careful from now on," I tell him and he nods into my chest while Ryana grabs my hands and holds it the rest of the way there.

"Ah it's good to see you Kylie," Hevlaska greets us.

"To you as well. I'm sure you have been informed already about this, but these are my kids Zaiden and Ryana," I introduce them and they both wave from where they are still clinging to me.

"Ryana you're to go first ok? Be brave for Mama I promise that Hevlaska won't hurt you," I say to my daughter.

"Ok Mama," she lets go of my handing stepping forward. Hevlaska picks her up and starts probing her and suddenly Ryana starts giggling.

"Mama it tickles," she says between giggles and makes me smile. Hevlaska sets her down then.

"She is not one but I sense she will be great in magic," she tells me making me sigh in relief. I look to Zaiden now.

"Ok Zaiden it's your turn," I tell him stepping forward so Hevlaska could take him. He also starts giggling.

"Kylie he is one," she says handing me his innocence.

"We'll it looks like I have one that's an accomadator and one thats going to be special in a different way," I said looking at the two of them, knowing my daughter would be great in magic.

"Hevlaska do you know what type Zaiden is?" Komui asked.

"An equipment type," she said and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Any idea as to the the weapon itself?" he asks.

"Twin pistols," she answer and we leave.

"Komui can you have the weapon made so I have it ready for him. I won't be giving it to him until he is ready and understands better. They are my apprentices now, even if for different reasons, though so I will start teaching them to defend themselves," I told him as we walked back to the science department so the weapon could be made.

"Alright Kylie. That's fine. What's surprises me is that you haven't made general yet," he said.

"Eh it doesn't bother me," I said handing Reever Zaiden's innocence. "Twin pistols."

I take the twins hands an head to the dining hall.

"Mama when do we start training?" Zaiden asks me.

"Tomorrow sweetie, and you don't get to have your innocence yet. We're going to be conditioning your bodies and learning defensive training. Auntie Lenalee and Uncle Lavi will be helping us," I told them as said persons walk up behind me.

"Helping with what?" Lavi questions.

"Their training of course," I tell him smirking and he sweat drops.

"Why me? Why can't Kanda do it?" he whines

"Because Kanda will scare crap these two with his training methods and besides I already asked him. He said no," I told him.

"Lena do I have to?" he asks Lenalee.

"Yes Lavi," she tells him.

"Let's go eat though," I say dragging everyone along.

* * *

><p>-Weeks later-<p>

"For only being three they sure are good at some of this," Lavi tells me as we watch them run around chasing Lenalee. We had decided to turn most of the training exercises that we could into games.

"Yeah, but no one can catch Lenalee," I said and I could see a glint of mischief in Lavi's eyes.

"Oh really?" he says as he steps I front of Lenalee catching here when she was looking to see where the twins were. I saw her look up and turn brigt red. It the occurred to me that Lenalee might like Lavi. I grab her out of his arms and tell the twins to chase Lavi now. I smile as they all take off running. Lenalee tries to sneak away but I throw a barrier up blocking her way.

"Kylie!" she whines.

"Hey I know you like him, and I can tell he likes you. Now go ask him out or I'll do it for you," I threaten her playfully.

"Ep! Ok ok I will," she blushes again.

"Here he comes. Go ask him while I distract the twins," I tell her scooping up the twins as Lavi stops near Lenalee. I take the twins behind a near by tree.

"Ok you two I'm going to teach you the art of eavesdropping," I tell them.

"Whats that?" they both ask.

"Just listen to Lenalee and Lavi and don't make any noises ok?"

They both nod and do as they are told. I can hear Lenalee stammer asking Lavi on a date and I could see from my place Lavi blush and nod his reply.

"Did Auntie just ask Uncle Lavi to dinner Mama?" Zaiden asks.

"Yes she did honey," I tell him.

"Mama why don't you ever go to dinner with anyone?" Ryana then asks. I force a smile to answer them.

"Because I go to dinner with you two every night," I tell them.

"Oooh!" I hear come from them.

* * *

><p>After Lavi and Lenalee's date I could hear an angry Komui and Bookman. I went to where the noise came from since the twins were already in bed, I didn't need Komui waking them. I walk in to the room to see Reever holding back Komui and Lavi already in a wall and Bookman storming out of the room.<p>

"Komui if you don't shut up now you will wake the twins and if you wake them I will set your Sir Komlin on fire," I threaten and he shut up immediately. I go over to help Lavi up.

"Lavi are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just no longer the Bookman apprentice is all," he said and he seemed kinda relived.

"Lavi I'm so sorry!" Lenalee starts apologizing before Lavi cuts her off with a kiss. He then pulls back and looks at her.

"I'd do it again for you," he says. I could see Komui escape from Reevers grasp.

"Sir Komlin!" he calls. Just as he does the twins walk in.

"Komui! That's it!" just as the robot enters the room I set it ablaze stopping it.

"No!" he yells.

"Mama why is it so loud?" Zaiden asks me sleepily.

"Komui is just upset that Lenalee has a boyfriend," I tell them.

"Mama what's a boyfriend?" Ryana asks.

"I'll tell you when you're older sweetie. Go back to bed now," I tell them and they nod and head back to our room. Some how Allen knack for getting lost got passed down to Ryana but as long as Zaiden's with her I don't have to worry. I then turn to the two love birds.

"Now no baby making," I tease them and see their shocked expressions.

"Like you have room to talk," Lavi retorts.

"Exactly. Get married first don't end up like me," I tell them leaving the room before I could see the sadness in their eyes. I head back to my room to find both the twins asleep again. I crawl into bed and cry myself to sleep for the first time in a long while.

* * *

><p>-a few months later-<p>

"Hey Komui you wanted to see me?" I say walking into his office.

"Ah yes. I'm to inform you that the grand generals have now promoted you to the position of General," Komui tells me. I fall into my chair trying to process the information.

"So they are willingly letting me go out and take on more apprentices and search for innocence?" I ask him.

"Yes as long as you check in every once and awhile. Johnny is making you new uniform. Once it is done you may leave," he told me and I left his office. I walked until I bumped into Lenalee.

"Hey Kylie what's up?" she asks.

"I just got promoted to General. Myself and the twins will be leavings soon as my uniform is ready," I told her still shocked.

"That's great Kylie! The twins will get to see the world," she said excitedly until she notice how I was. "Kylie aren't you excited?"

"I am. I just find it odd they are sending me without Link," I told her.

"Hey thats a good thing," she tells me smiling.

"Yeah you're right," I respond smiling as well.

"Well I'm gonna go tell Lavi and Kanda so you can tell the twins," she says running off.

I make my way to my room where I find the twins drawing.

"Hey guess what you two! Mama just got promoted to General and were now going to be traveling," I tell them and I can see the excitement in their eyes.

"Cool!" they both say jumping up and down.

"I'm going to give you each a bag tomorrow that will be packed with things you will need. I will allow you to put one thing you want to bring as long as it fits inside the bag," I tell them as I set to work packing a bag for each of us.

* * *

><p>When I got my uniform the only change on mine was the color of the pin. I was also given a second one as back up. I placed it inside my bag. I was then handed some clothes for the twins. I look at them and they have no markings making me smile. On top of each set of clothes I find a purple and blue earring. It reminded me of my own and figured that they were for the twins. I thank Johnny before I help the twins change knowing these would be better for them to travel in. Ryana reminded me a lot of mine except there was a skirt with leggings, instead of having boy shorts. Zaiden's on the other hand was a combination of Allen's jacket and my guy short on our uniforms.<p>

"I'll call you when they need new ones Johnny," I told him after we were all dressed. I handed the twins each of their bags, picked mine up and headed to leave. I had placed Zaiden's innocence in my bag so I could give it to him when I felt he was ready for it.

I had said my good byes the day before to everyone and most the Order was asleep at this hour. I wanted an early train to get out of here. Luna landed on my head and started nibbling on my hair. They had tried to assign me a finder but I refused. I already had to protect the twins I didn't need another. We made it to the train station and boarded out train, all the while the twins were fascinated by everything.

"Stay with me you two," I told them and they latched their hands onto mine. We went into our compartment and settled in. I wanted to get as far away as I could from the Order, as well as show the twins the world. I looked over to the two of them and found them both asleep leaning against each other.

* * *

><p>Done! Onto the next chapter unless I get distracted by my new project. I'm already on chapter four on this new story and it makes me glad I have a lot written of this. It makes me worry about MDAD though since my editor wants me to write for that one but I don't have a good solid idea of where I want it to go. Oh well.<p>

Laterz!


	14. Yin

Short chapter! I do not own D. Gray-man! Sorry for the lack of Allen recently but he will be back in two chapters. I promise. Also sorry for the time jumps but its helping moving the story along.

Enjoy!

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
>Two worlds, one family<br>Trust your heart  
>Let fate decide<br>To guide these lives we see  
>Beneath the shelter of the trees<br>Only love can enter here  
>~Two Worlds By Phil Collins<em>

* * *

><p>-Three years later-<p>

We had been traveling for years now. I called in when I found innocence or when the twins needed new clothes but that was about it. I had gone back only once and that was for Lenalee and Lavi's wedding. I had told Lenalee and Lavi if the need me that they could reach me through golem. They had called me about eight months ago to tell me they were expecting their first child. I had been watching the twins practice when Luna appeared in front of me and opened. Before me was a panicked Lavi.

"Lavi whats wrong?" I ask him.

"Lenalee...baby!" he gets out through his panic. I had come back to near the Order for this reason exactly.

"Lavi I'll be there in about five hours ok?" I tell him I see him nod and I sntch Luna out of the air and place it on my head.

"Kids come on. We gotta go!" I shout at them. They come running up to me then.

"Where we going Mum?" Ryana asked.

"Aunt Lenalee is having her baby. So come on," I say now pulling the two of them along to the train station. I buy the tickets and I realize that the train is already there. We run and board the train, settling into our seats.

* * *

><p>We arrive and I find that she's had the baby already. Lavi pulls me into the room and the twins follow me inside. I see Lenalee holding a bundle. Lavi goes over to her and she hands him the bundle. He walks over to me and hands me the baby.<p>

"Her name is Yin," he tells me. I could tell she had Lavi's hair and when her eyes looked at me that looked to be the perfect mix of Lavi and Lenalee's eyes.

"She's beautiful Lavi," I tell him. I kneel down to the twins so they could see little Yin.

"Mommy were we like this when we were little?" Zaiden asked.

"Yes you were," I tell him as I stand back up and hand Yin back to Lavi.

"How long will you be staying?" Lenalee asked.

"Not long but at least a few days," I tell them making them smile. I leave them be and tell the twins to go get some food while I get their new clothes.

"Oh hey Kylie," Johnny says as I walk in.

"I just came to see the baby and pick up their clothes," I tell him.

"Well they're ready," he hands them to me and I leave. I head to the dining hall and order a bunch of food. After placing my food on the table I pass the clothes to the twins. I ate my food silently and was soon done. I decided to stay for three days before leaving again.

I said good bye to Lenalee and Lavi left with the twins. I decided we were going to head to Russia this time. We broad train headed east and continue our search. I had been searching for both accommodators as well as Allen. I had more luck with the former than the later. We had decided to go through Germany on our way to Russia.

* * *

><p>-Normal-<p>

Somewhere close by looking at them was a figure with their hood drawn up. You could tell he wanted to join them but couldn't. A few minutes later the figure disappeared.

* * *

><p>Ok I know this is really short but the next chapter is longer and we get to meet someone new. :D<p>

I'll be posting the next chapter right after this one since it is so short.

Laterz!


	15. Wayward Child

Ok longer chapter here. Also if anyone is wondering the twins are currently six while Kylie is 23 currently. I do not own D. Gray-man!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Carry on my wayward son<br>There'll be peace when you are done  
>Lay your weary head to rest<br>Don't you cry no more _

_~Carry on my Wayward Son By: Kansas_

I wake the kids early the next morning. I get them ready and pull out our map to decide our new destination. The kids come and look over my shoulders just then.

"Mum lets go here!" they both point Berlin.

"Alright, that seems like a good place to rest on our way to Russia," I smile at them.

"Yay!" they shout as they go to gather their things. I smiled as I watch them excitedly pack their things. I move and gather my things and put them into my bag. I put my uniform on and then placed a heavy cloak on over it since it was close to winter in Germany. I made sure the twins were dressed as well before we left.

We left and started through the cold to the train station. The twins held onto my cloak so not to get separated from me. I could feel that snow was on the way and I wanted to get out of here before it arrived. As we drew closer to the station I started to feel like we were being followed. I turned down a street to try and lose them but found myself cut off by a man. I turned around and find another man block our way to escape.

"Give us all your money and the kids don't get hurt," one of the men said.

"Ugh I don't have time for this. I have a train to catch," I growl at him.

"Come on lady give us your money and we won't hurt you," the other threatened.

"You picked the wrong woman to try and rob boys," I tell them before I send wind blasts sending them flying away from us. "Come on kids lets go."

We start to leave when I hear a gun pulled and cocked at us.

"We told you lady give us your money if you don't wanna get hurt," the man with the gun said. Bullets of this kinda were the only thing my barriers couldn't block.

"Sir I'll tell you this now I have no money to give you so just leave us alone," I say backing away looking around to see if I could find any thing I could use and found a wood beam near him. I sent a wind blast at the beam and knocked it into him. I grabbed the twins hands and ran the rest of the way to the train station.

"Wow Mum that was so awesome! Can I learn how to do that?" my son asked me

"Maybe it takes a lot of dedication. And with elementals it's what you have an affinity with. Mine are with wind and fire," I tell him.

"How do we figure out what ours is?" Ryana asked. I guessed both of them were interested in magic now.

"Well I have my elemental magic book on me so when we get to Berlin I'll let you look at it," I tell them and their eyes sparkle at the chance.

"Okay!" they say happily. We board the train for the long train ride ahead.

* * *

><p>It was great to be in Berlin. We were on our way to the inn when an innocence piece flew out of my bag. We change directions and followed the innocence. I could tell when it found its accommodator because I could the change in the persons aura.<p>

I follow the aura and find it's a small boy. He's in an alley alone and he looks frighten at what just happened. I had been lucky that German was one of the few languages I learned. I walk up and kneel down in front of him and he flinches away from me. I hear the twins come up behind me and he seems to be curious about them.

"It's alright we won't hurt you. Do you have a name?" I ask him in German which earns me a look of confusion from the boy. I try again in English and he understands. I found it odd that the boy didn't know the country's language, but decided it was better for communication.

"No," he says quietly. It shocked my that a boy of his age didn't have a name. He looked to be about ten but he was small, so I wasn't sure.

"Well how would you like it if I gave you a name?" I ask him and his eyes seem to light up as he shakes his head yes. "How about Jack?" he immediately shakes his head no.

"Alright. How about Konnor?" he thinks about it for a second before nodding his head yes.

"Why are you being so nice to me? Most people just ignore me," he says to me.

"Well you're special. You have a thing called innocence. It is used to battle akuma who hurt people. That sword in your hands is your innocence," I tell him and I see his face give a disgusted look.

"People are cruel why should I protect them?" he sneers.

"Not everyone is cruel. I've meet some truly evil people in my time and I can tell you that not everyone deserves to be saved but the majority of them do," I tell him and his face seems to lighten but not completely.

"I don't really care for them still but you seem nice. Who are those two behind you?" he asks motioning to the twins.

"These two are my kids Ryana and Zaiden. My son has innocence as well," I tell him and he finally stands up. I stand up and hold my hand out to him.

"Before I go with you, who are you?" he asks me. I had just realized I had yet to introduce myself.

"I'm Kylie Rhodes General exorcist at the Black Order. Would you like to be an exorcist as well?" I ask him and he seems to trust me by taking my hand. I take Konnor and the twins to the inn. I put them in the room and pulled out an Order issue golem so I could contact them. I connect it to the phone and dialed Komui. The person who answered was Reever.

"Black Order Headquarters, Reever speaking," I heard from the other end.

"Reever its Kylie. Is Komui available?" I ask him.

"Yeah let me get him," he says and I could hear the phone be put down as he went to get Komui. I waited a few minutes before I heard the phone picked up and heard Komui on the other end.

"Hey Kylie, didn't you just leave a week ago?," Komui says.

"I did but, I found an accommodator today. If I had to guess he's about ten and when I found him he didn't have a name. I gave him the name Konnor," I told him.

"What about a last name Kylie?" Komui asked. I honestly hadn't thought about it. I decided to just give him mine.

"Komui give him my last name. I found him I'll take the responsibility of raising him," I told him.

"Alright have you figured out what his innocence is?" he asked.

"It's an equipment type, a sword. I should go now," I tell him.

"Alright keep me updated," he says hanging up. I head back up to the room. I get there and I find that the twins have showered and changed for bed. Konnor on the other hand looked confused on what to do.

"Konnor you need a bath. Come on I'll help you," I tell him dragging him into the wash room. I strip him of his clothes and place him the tub. I turn on the water and start washing him.

I started to realize how dirty he was. When his skin was cleaned up it was cream colored. I washed his hair next and once the dirt and grime was gone it was a beautiful platinum blond. I took him out of the tub and dried him off. As I dried his his hair I got a good look at his eyes to find them a green.

"Alright I know they be a little small but you'll have to wear Zaiden's clothes until we can get you some of your own," I tell him putting him Zaiden's clothes. I walked with him back to the room and found the twins talking with each other over the magic book. They looked up when we walked in and looked confused but then realized that it was Konnor with me.

"Wow he looks so different cleaned up Mum," Ryana said to me.

"Yeah I know. He's quiet handsome," I tell Konnor making him blush. I look at the pages they were looking at I the book and realized that they were in the middle of the book.

"Kids you need to start at the beginning of the book and find your element affinity," I told them.

"But Mum we don't know how to do that," my daughter told me.

"It takes time sweetie. I didn't figure out mine in one night. I experimented with simple elemental spells," I told them and this seemed to make it click for them.

"Oh ok! Can we try that?" Zaiden asks.

"Sure, we'll start tomorrow ok?" I tell them and looked at Konnor and could see him looking at the book too.

"Do you want to learn as well Konnor?" I ask him. He looks at me and nods his head making me smile. "Ok we'll start tomorrow." Konnor still stares at me though.

"Konnor what is it?" I ask.

"I can't read," he whispers.

"It's ok I can teach you," I smile at him. "But let's get to bed its late now." I place the three kids in one bed while I take the other. Just as I'm about to fall asleep I feel one of them crawl into the bed. I crack open my eye to see that it's Konnor. I let him stay there as I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Alrighty! Next chapter has Allen but I looked at what I had after it and I realized that there was something missing so I'm now having to add stuff but I hope everyone enjoyed the double update. :D<p>

Laterz!


	16. Learning Elements and Allen

This chapter has the last big time jump. Also Allen is in this chapter if only a bit briefly but will be seeing more of him from now on so yay! After the time jump in this chapter the twins will be almost 10, Konnor 13, and Kylie 26 almost 27. I do not own D. Gray-man!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Nothing's wrong, just as long as<br>You know that someday I will_

_Someday, somehow_  
><em>I'm gonna make it all right but not right now<em>  
><em>I know you're wondering when<em>  
><em>(You're the only one who knows that)<em>  
><em>Someday, somehow<em>  
><em>I'm gonna make it all right but not right now<em>  
><em>I know you're wondering when<em>

_~Someday By: Nickleback_

I awoke to Zaiden and Ryana jumping on me on the bed. I think they scared my newest apprentice with their antics. I sat up to see said boy staring at them wide-eyed.

"Kids you're frightening Konnor. I know you want to learn magic but let me get ready for the day," I tell them and they settle down letting me get ready.

After I was dressed I took the three of them outside of town to let them practice.

"Alright where we are now has water earth and wind. I'll create a fire to make it easier since creating fire yourself is hard," I tell them setting up a fire pit for the fire. "I will also be showing you a simple spell for each element although it's mostly concentration."

I light the fire with ease and I could see Konnor jump in surprise from it. It made me smile when I saw the interest on his face.

I did fire and wind first then moved on to bending the earth into a wall. Lastly the hardest for me I controlled water. I looked at the three of them and they seemed ready to try.

Zaiden went first trying with fire but had no luck what so ever. He the moved on to wind and got the wind to move but it was just a nice breeze. The water barely moved at all. Earth though I could tell right away that it was his affinity.

"Well son I'd say it's Earth. The only thing I find odd is that I found out in a book that an affinity runs in a family so I'd have to guess it came from your father, where ever the hell he is," I tell him whispering the last part.

Ryana went next and tried earth first but it completely ignored her. Next she tried water and it seemed to respond to her just it had with her brother. Next she went up to the fire and it moved for her but it was weak and not well controlled. Lastly came wind and boy did she get the wind going.

"Wind and water. Nice job sweetheart. Now Konnor all you have to do is think about what you want the element to do and it should work if not that means you don't have an affinity for it on?" I explain to the boy and he nods his head at me.

He tries the earth first but it just sits there. Next came the wind and it did nothing. Water did move for him some but not enough. He walked up to the fire and it responded to him nicely.

"Well a fire user. Good job Konnor. With our other training routines magic practice shall now be added. When I feel you are all ready I'll teach you other magics," I tell them and I get smiles from the twins and a nod from Konnor.

I traveled with the three of them to Russia to start my search. Along the way they practiced with magic and got better. I also taught Konnor the basics of reading. While in a small town in Russia I found another accommodator but this one was I their twenties so I decided to send her to the Order. I gave her a map and let Komui know of her coming. I also couldn't take her with me since I already had three apprentices and knew I couldn't handle a fourth. We continued our search from there across Russia.

* * *

><p>-Three years later-<p>

We searched through most of Russia by now and still came up empty. I could feel something sinister in this country the entire time we were here but I couldn't put my finger on it. In some parts it was stronger than others but I could never pin point it.

On the twins ninth birthday I gave Zaiden his innocence. I also gave them the earrings Johnny had given me when I first left. I had also asked for one for Konnor to be made. I received it a few months after he joined me and gave it to him immediately. Zaiden seemed to be handling his innocence well. I told him to use it only when necessary since I knew he weren't ready for full combat yet. Konnor was friendlier now than when I first met him, but he wasn't a fan of people I didn't trust and was very mistrusting of new people. He actually didn't mind being called my son.

All three of them have a good grasp of control on the elements that they could control. I had recently stated teaching them barrier magic but only the Ryana seemed to be getting a grasp on it. Along the way I also taught Konnor as well as the twins more about the Noah and the akuma. I explained who the fourteenth was to them all and how we were connected to him, and luckily they seemed to understand.

We were on our way into Saint Petersburg when I detected a Noah. I started running knowing that the kids would follow. There was something odd about this ones aura. I started to slow down as I got closer deciding to observe before I made a move. I pulled up my hood to hide my face.

The twins and Konnor came up behind me and remained quiet. When I was close enough I found a place to observe them and found that one had their back to me while I could see Tyki. I couldn't make out what they were saying but I just watched. The one with his back to me had a hood up but also seemed familiar to me.

Suddenly Tyki locked eyes with me and I knew I was caught. I started running but the two quickly cornered all of us.

"What do we have here a general and their apprentices," Tyki said smirking. I activated my innocences and I knew then he knew who I was so I pulled off my hood.

"Well it looks like Kylie made general, and I'm going to guess that these are your children. Cute, but that one seems a little old to be your son as well so I'm guessing he's just an apprentice," he said taking a step closer.

"Tyki if you even try and hurt them I will kill you," I threaten him.

"I'm not allowed to hurt you or them since you're all decedents of the Fourteenth, but the older one wasn't on that order," he said and I saw the one under the hood tense up.

"Seriously? And I consider him my son as well so if you hurt him I will not even hesitate to kill you." I threaten him while starring at the aura of the other Noah. I could see green mixed with the red which was weird since green meant innocence when mixed with blue.

"Yes the Earl issued this order himself. He also said he wanted you brought in if we were to find you," he said taking another step closer.

"You know I would never go willingly. And what's with this ones aura I see green in it which means innocence," I state to him while pointing at the hooded one. The hooded one took a step back as if was going to run.

"Why don't you guess?" Tyki taunted.

"I'm not in the mood for a guessing game right now Tyki," I shout at him. Out of the corner of my eyes I see Zaiden draw his guns and Ryana was ready to attack. I also saw Riley draw his sword.

"Oh are the little ones going to fight as well?" Tyki asks.

"No they are not. Zaiden, Konnor put them away now. Ryana stand down," I order them.

"But Mum we wanna help," Zaiden complains.

"And normally I'd let you but this is not a fight for you three," I tell him and I see him put them away but not Konnor. "Konnor please put it away."

"Whatever..." he said putting the sword back on its sheath.

"So I'm guessing it'll be just you fighting then. Two against one isn't very fair," Tyki comments.

"No it's not, but your friend there doesn't seem like he wants to fight me," I say smirking as the guy takes a step back. Tyki turns and walks over to him. He says something to him that makes him stop and look at me then back to Tyki. A few more words are exchanged before Tyki steps away from him.

"I guess it will be a one on one fight," Tyki says getting ready to fight. I swing my scythe at him and make him jump back past his buddy.

"Kids stay here and don't move. You if you touch them I will hurt you as well," I threaten as I run by. I start attacking him but he keeps blocking.

"I'm surprised didn't recognize who that was Kylie," Tyki taunts making me think of who it could be. As I think a sudden realization dawns on me of who it could be.

"Allen..." I whisper and I know Tyki hears me.

"We have a winner," he says as I block an attack.

"How long?" I ask.

"About six years now," he says. Well that explains why I couldn't find him. I start pulling the fight back over to where the twins were. I land next to the twins and Tyki across from me. I send a blast of wind at them blowing down the hooded mans hood to reveal the man I've been searching for, Allen Walker.

I could see the pained look on his face now. "How'd you figure it out?" he asks quietly.

"Tyki likes to talk when he fights," I answered deactivating my scythe. I walked up to him and slapped him across the face. He holds his cheek as he looks me straight in the eyes.

"I deserved that," he said.

"You deserve a lot more than that," I snap at him.

"Tyki may we have a few minutes?" Allen asks.

"Sure, just yell if you need me," Tyki says walking away. I wave over the twins and Konnor to join me.

"I'm guessing you can figure it out?" I tell him as they joined us.

"Yeah," he said sadly looking at the twins.

"This is Ryana," I point to Ryana. "And this is Zaiden," now pointing to Zaiden. "The taller one is Konnor. He's older then the twins but he is still like a brother to them."

"Kids this is your missing father," I told them. Allen goes down to their level.

"Sorry I haven't been around," he tells them. They look at him then at me for approval. I nod and they suddenly jump on him knocking him to the floor. I could see the glare in their eyes. Konnor just watches all the drama from next to me.

"Kids don't hurt him. At the time he left for a good reason," I told them and their glare lessened.

"But Mum he made you sad by being gone," Ryana shouted.

"He also missed us growing up," Zaiden joined in and I could now see Allen on the verge of tears.

"Kids look at his face does he look like he meant to do all of that?" I ask them. They look at him face and I could see in their faces that they were losing and about to hug him. They did end up hugging and letting Allen up.

"So anything you wanna tell me since I can see your aura is now back to being blue," I question him.

"I'll have to explain later. I don't have a lot of time," He says.

"Alright I'll be staying here for while then," I said with a smirk.

"Ok go before Tyki comes back," he urges us.

"I'll see you soon then," I tell him grabbing the twins hands and start running. Konnor follows after me. I find an inn on the other side of the city for us to stay in. I put the twins to bed and got ready myself.

"So that's their father?" Konnor asked me from where he was sitting once he knew the twins were asleep.

"Yeah. I haven't seen or heard from him since I saw him in hiding while I was on a mission when the twins were two months old. Right now I honestly don't know weather to trust him or not seeing as he's on the side of the Noah. Yeah I'm glad I finally found him but I just don't know... I haven't seen him in over nine years..." I say to him starting to break down.

"Just do what you think is right, is all I can say for this," he tells me heading to bed. For only being thirteen he was a smart kid.

I decided that I'd keep an eye out for Allen and hope that he would come.

* * *

><p>Sorry I didn't post this sooner. I'll be starting school on Monday and I've been working. I also got caught up in other things. Well I'm off to things.<p>

Laterz!


	17. Neah

Sorry! I know it's late. When I had originally written this chapter it was going to be the reintroduction of Allen but then I decided to change it to he came back last chapter so I decided to tweek this chapter and make it work. I only have a few more chapters written is why I've only been posting once a month for this story. The plot bunnies keep multipliying for my other story that I haven't even posted yet so yeah... On today is also my best friends birthday and I hope she had a great one.

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except a Sebastian plushie... wait this isn't Black Butler... Oh well My PLUSHIE!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Came the last night of sadness <em>

_And it was clear she couldn't go on _

_Then the door was open and the wind appeared _

_The candles blew and then disappeared _

_The curtains flew and then he appeared _

_(Saying, "Don't be afraid")  
><em>

_Come on baby _

_(And she had no fear)_

_And she ran to him _

_(Then they started to fly)_

_They looked backward and said goodbye _

_(She had become like they are)_

_She had taken his hand _

_(She had become like they are)  
><em>

_Come on baby _

_(Don't fear the reaper)_

_~Don't Fear the Reaper By: Blue Oyster Cult_

We had been in Saint Petersburg for about a week now and had not seen any sign of Allen making me worry. I was out on patrol with the kids one night when I saw a Noah's aura. I took off running towards it and noticed as I got closer that it seemed to have a faint green hint in the Noah's aura. Seeing this confirmed that it was Allen but why was his aura red when I had seen it blue last time. Allen had a hood up so I couldn't see his face. I watched as he talked with some human men for while before leaving the building. I started following him when he left the building. I followed him to a pub and I stopped just outside of it and felt someone run into me. I turn and found it was just Zaiden.

"Kids I need you to stay out here and stay together. I'm going to go in there. I'll be back shortly," I tell them and I know they understand. I walk into the pub with my hood up and made sure my uniform was covered. I see where the aura is at and find it at he bar. I walk up to the bar and signal for a drink. The bartender passes me a shot of vodka. I swig it down quickly ignoring the burn in my throat, as it goes down. I signal for another but just before the shot glass reaches me Allen next to me stops it.

"May I ask why you are following me girl?" the man asked causally, and I can instantly tell that it's not Allen I'm speaking to, but the Fourteenth.

"I'm looking for a lost friend and I'm just checking all leads possible. Now may I have my drink?" I tell him. He slides me the glass and I swig it down.

"Why would a girl be trailing a me though?" he asked making me think that Allen hadn't told him that he'd seen me.

"I know you're a Noah. So drop the act," I said flatly.

"Oh really? And I know you're an exorcist and that those three following you are your apprentices although one doesn't possess innocence," he says nonchalantly. I decided to drop my hood and look over at him. I still couldn't see his face but I could see his gold eyes. I see his eyes travel across my face before seeing them go wide and return to normal.

"What is it?" I ask before he abruptly gets up and leaves. I leave money and the counter before following him. The kids see me leave and start to follow me. I follow the man until he reaches a dead end.

"Why are you running?" I ask him.

"I never said I was running. I would recognize that eye color anywhere since its so rare you know," he tells me.

"Oh really? Well I've been told something similar before. They said they were the same as my father's. But you should know that already since you're him," I tell him.

"Yes, but you also have your mothers nose," he said pulling down his hood making the kids think it was Allen and want to hug him.

"Stop where you are guys. Right now that's not your father," I told them and they looked confused. "Remember what I told all those years ago about the fourteenth and your father? Well they are one and the same person."

Before me stood Allen Walker only it wasn't really him, the eyes were gold not silver like they should be. I fell to my knees realizing that I had failed to find him before this happened. I should have realized this when I saw him with Tyki but it hadn't occurred to me then. I slowly looked up at the former shell of the man I loved and can't help but laugh as I stand back up.

"Mum are you okay?" Zaiden asks me. I can see the Noah's eyebrow arch at the use of Mum.

"Yeah sweetie," I answer him.

"Aren't you going to introduce them? Oh wait, I haven't even introduced myself properly. I'm Neah Walker, the fourteenth Noah," he says smirking.

"I hate formalities. I'm Kylie Rhodes, oh wait you should know that already. These two are Ryana and Zaiden Rhodes," I say sweeping my hands past the twins. "Lastly this is Konnor Rhodes. Not my son biologically but that doesn't mean he's not apart of my family."

"So these are Allen's kids! I remember him going on and on about you being pregnant about nine years ago. He only thought you were having one. But what I find curious is that they don't bare his last name why?" Neah asks. I find myself wary of the Noah since he seems to want to know about me so much. I decide that this information is fine to give him.

"I was still inside the Order and if they ever found out who their father was I don't know what they would have done to them," I explain as he nods in agreement with what I am saying.

"So why were you looking for me?"

"I was actually looking for Allen after we saw him a week ago but I found you instead tonight," I growled out.

"I already know that I just wanted to make sure. Now what are you going to do?" he asks.

"Well you must have some plan or I wouldn't have found you at all since you knew I was staying in this city," I smirked.

"And why should I tell you anything?" he demanded.

"If you don't want me to tell the Order that I've come into contact with you and reveal that you're awake you'll tell me," I counter to him and I can see a glint of anger cross his face before disappearing.

"She can play hard ball as well. Alright you want in on it I'm guessing?" he asks and I nod. I recently have been tired of the Order and how they treat their exorcists. "Fine, but not here."

Suddenly an ark gate appears before us and we all step through. I can hear the oh and ah's from the kids. The twins were only three when the ark disappeared so they don't really remember it. We follow Neah into a room where we find a table to sit at. I sit down across from Neah while Konnor sits to my right and the twins to my left.

"Are you sure you want them involved?" he asks looking over the kids.

"They know what they are getting into. Now speak," I tell him.

"Okay okay, there's a third side to this war and I am it, along with some select people. We aim to take down the Order and the Noah Clan. I have some from with in the Clan on my side this time as well," he says looking me over before continuing. "You already know a least one person who has been apart of this for a long time. Cross Marian." just as he says this Cross steps through the door and comes to sit down next to Neah.

"I knew you couldn't be dead, Cross. Not for a second," I smirk at my master.

"You know I can't stand that place. And I see you protected them as well as another," he tells me.

"What can I say. When you love a man who was soft hearted and nice to most people it rubs off on ya," I smile now at him.

"Mum is that your master?" Ryana asks.

"Yes sadly. Be glad you got me for yours. His training was cruel and unusual, but it worked for Allen and I," I tell her.

"His hair is so red!" Zaiden says excitedly making me laugh.

"He reeks of smoke and alcohol," Konnor comments.

"That's usual for him. What surprises me is that he doesn't have a woman hanging off of him," I says jokingly but knowing him, he will soon enough.

"Alright back to business. Now why would you want to help us?" Neah asks making me laugh again.

"You do realize that the Order imprisoned me for a time while I was pregnant and then kept me under strict watch for about four years. What's not to hate about the place. I'll admit there are some good people there. It's mostly Central who needs to be taken down in my opinion. And I've been fighting the Noah clan for years now so that's nothing new to me," I explain taking in a deep breath after finishing.

"I see. Well we could use someone who is in contact with the Order now it might help us take them down," Neah starts to ramble on when I interrupt him.

"I just ask that the exorcists and some others be spared. Rouliver is mine though," I tell him and he seems to be ok with it.

"Alright welcome aboard. Oh and so you know Allen has just been sleeping this entire time. I'll make up your rooms later after you two talk," Neah says and suddenly his eyes become silver in color and I can see his aura shift from red green to blue green. I see him blink as he looks around confused for a second before his eyes process everything.

"Kylie?" I hear him whisper and now that it sounds like him I can tell his voice really did deepen some.

"Who else do you think would be in front of you!" I shout at him as I run over and kiss him. I hear shout of mum and Kylie coming from the kids. I pull away smiling and look at them.

"Don't worry it's alright. He's back to normal now kids."

Allen now realizing he has two kids, leans over to whisper in my ear.

"Kylie I thought you were only having one kid?"

"Me too! But I ended up with twins and a thirteen year old," I tell him laughing.

"Sorry if Neah scared you earlier he likes to be dramatic," he explains smiling at them and they all seem to relax.

"This is going to take some getting use to," Konnor says leaning against the table.

"Why is your hair white?" Zaiden asks Allen making me laugh. I had decided to avoid that question a long time ago bye dying my hair black. Allen looks over to me with a glare since he sees my hair.

"Kids long story short he's cursed," I tell them.

"You are too!" he shouts back making the kids look at me.

"So what if I am?"

"You dye your hair so they won't ask about it," he growls.

"Mum I wanna see you with white hair!" Zaiden jumps up and down.

"Alright fine if it'll make everyone happy I'll not dye it anymore. Beside it won't take long. Even with magically enhancing the dye it only last about two weeks before completely losing the color," I grumble making some laugh.

"Mama I'm tired," Ryana said pulling on my coat sleeve. I look to Allen for some help.

"Well take you to some rooms and give you permanent rooms tomorrow," Allen say leading us out of the room and leaving Cross there. He showed me to rooms that were all next to each other. There were two room.

"Boys you will get this room and Kylie you and Ryana will have this one. There's a bed for each in the room and the bathroom is right here," he said pointing to the door across from the rooms.

"Thank you Allen. I we'll see you in the morning then," I tell him kissing his cheek and disappearing into the room with Ryana following. I put her to bed before heading to the boys room and making sure they get ready for bed. I head back to my room and get ready myself. I find that today had been mentally exhausting on me and found sleep quickly.

* * *

><p>Yes Cross is alive! Hes one of my favorite characters and I couldn't bare to part with him. Now I'm off to get these plot bunnies out of my head.<p>

Laterz!


	18. A Quick Wedding

It's really late I know. I just got busy with school and work and kept forgetting to post this chapter. Not much action in this chapter. Mostly filler honestly, so I'll try to post the next one soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own and I never will!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>You still have all of my heart<em>

_Let them talk and talk and talk_  
><em>Let them say what they want<em>  
><em>We will laugh at the thought<em>  
><em>They don't know what we got<em>  
><em>Every year that goes by<em>  
><em>A year older we are<em>  
><em>You'll still be beautiful then<em>  
><em>Bless your beautiful heart<em>  
><em>We'll talk and talk and talk<em>  
><em>How crazy is it?<em>  
><em>Someone could waste their whole life helplessly<em>  
><em>Just patiently waiting for a love like you and me<em>

_~All My Heart By Sleeping With Sirens_

"Kylie what are you doing up so early?" I hear a voice ask me as I was walking around the ark. I had been looking for food but I couldn't find the Kitchen in this place.

"Ah! Allen, I need food. Didn't really get to eat yesterday," I explain and he takes my hand and leads the way. I find it odd that he isn't getting lost.

"Okay how are you not getting lost in here?"

"Neah helps with that actually," he tells me.

"Ah now it makes sense. I just hope you have enough food for everyone now. The kids don't eat a lot but you know I do," I inform him.

"We have plenty of food trust me. So why don't you tell me what I've missed for the last ten years," he asks of me.

"Well Lavi and Lenalee got married back when the twins were five. They have a little girl who should be about three now. I haven't called the Order in years to be honest. I lost communication while in Russia for some reason. I wouldn't doubt if they've had another. Oh all three of the kids know magic but Ryana is the best at it. She also doesn't have innocence Zaiden does though," I explain to him just covering some things.

"I thought you didn't want them to have anything to do with the war? And what makes you think they have another kid?" he asks.

"I didn't but it was part of a deal I made to keep them and raise them. They had to be tested for innocence but I stipulated that I would be their mentor if they were. For some reason they agreed. To be honest about six months after I started training them, they promoted me to general and let me leave. Their baby came within a year of them being married silly so I don't doubt that they have had another," I challenge him. We arrive in the kitchen and I find tons of food inside. He wasn't kidding when he said they would be fine.

"How about we bet on it like they did us?" he offers.

"Fine. I expect a kid and you don't," I tell him and we shake on it.

"So how long has Konnor been with you?"

"About three years. His age is guessed. His name given by me as well. I can't believe I'm just remembering this now. It was about two months after the twins were born and they sent me on a mission. They wanted me to go because of suspected Noah activity. I went and I when I was scanning for auras let's just say at that time your aura was very distinct," I point at him.

"You mean you were that close to me?"

"Yes but I couldn't go up to you. Had Link as my damn watch dog and Lavi and Kanda were with us. You were gone before we even finished the mission," I told him.

"Ok that's enough reminiscing, eat. I'll go get the kids I'm sure they woke up," he tells me.

"Alright I'll be here."

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later all three kids came running to the room.<p>

"Hey mum did you know my hair is the same color as dads was when he was little?" Ryana asks me.

"He never told me his original hair color but I assumed it was from him when you were born," I smile at my daughter. I go back to eating while the kids wait for their food.

"Hey Mum will you and Dad get married like Auntie Lenalee and Uncle Lavi did?" Zaiden asks me. I almost spit out the food I was chewing on.

"Huh? Nani? I mean um..." I sputter out before Allen decides to step in.

"That would be your mother's choice Zaiden. And Kylie we were never able to do it before..." Allen trails off.

"Are you asking me to marry you Allen Walker?" I stand and put my hands on my hips.

"And if I said I was?"

"The answer would be yes of course," I tell him and he grabs me and pulls me into a kiss. All of the kids stare at us now. We pull away smiling and holding hands.

"Beautiful. Now came we eat?" Konnor asks gagging jokingly.

"Sure go ahead," I tell them and they dig in. I turn to Allen to talk with him.

"Nothing big I just want us the kids and the person to marry us. Hey you think Cross could do it?" I ask him.

"I'm sure we could get him to do it. Why don't we go find him now?" he asks.

"Sure," I tell him. I turn over my should to look at the kids."Konnor take the kids back to the room when you're all done."

"Got it!" he goes back to eating.

* * *

><p>I had been surprised at how easily Cross agreed to wed us. Another surprise was that Allen already had rings. We were now standing before Cross at the end of the ceremony. We exchanged rings and now it was time for the kiss to seal the deal. Allen clutched my face and pulled me close and started soft but deepened the kiss. Soon I knew it would be in appropriate for kids and pulled away smiling.<p>

"There are kids watching," I whisper to him.

"I now present Mr. And Mrs. Allen Walker," Cross tells the kids and they all clap. The kids then run up to us and hug us. Zaiden looks up at me and I could see a question in his eyes.

"Mum does this mean we're Walkers now?" he asks making me laugh.

"Yes sweetie it does, but to tell you the truth you've always been one. Konnor this means you too," I tell him messing up his hair.

"Kylie so you know things are going to get serious after this," Allen whispers in my ear.

"I know that but let's let them enjoy this moment. Their lives haven't been easy you know," I whisper back as we watch the kids play around. Ryana and Konnor dance childishly while Zaiden dances around them. I lean onto Allen as we just enjoy each others company.

The night was beautiful and I was happy. After sending the kids to bed Allen and I talked, mostly about random thing or things that have happened to us. It was great being able to talk with him after so long, but we both knew that this peaceful time was coming to an end very quickly. A big fight was coming and I'm hoping we're all ready for it.

* * *

><p>Short chapter I know. I don't have many pre-written chapters left so I'm not sure when the next update will be. Thank you to all who have stuck with me and my random update schedule.<p>

Laterz!


	19. Back To the Order

Wah! It's my birthday today and I'm posting a chapter to celebrate! They story is now picking up the pace, but I only have one, maybe two chapter left before I am out of pre-written stuff so updates might be more sporadic. I'm also starting school in about a week so I won't have any time really for writing. Now enough of my rambling and on to the chapter!

Disclaimer: I no own!

* * *

><p><em>Test my reality<br>Check if there's a weak spot  
>Clingin' to insanity<br>In hopes the world will ease up_

_Try to make it look like it's all somehow getting better_  
><em>'Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure<em>  
><em>Everyone started out a little insane<em>  
><em>But you learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game<em>  
><em>But some of you never learned to drop the act<em>  
><em>So under that skin of yours: a heart attack<br>~Make a Move By: Icon for Hire_

"Kylie are you ready to start?" Allen asks me.

"Of course. I know my job just do your part and we should be fine. I'll call you on Timcampy since now you'll actually take them. Are the kids ready to go?" I ask just as they come into the room.

"Yes Kylie we're ready," Konnor tells me. I don't think the boy will ever call me mum but I was fine with it.

"Don't forget how to open and close the gates Kylie. You can always escape to here if you need to," Allen tells me. Neah had recently told me I could open close ark gates. It took a lot of work for me to even get the concept but I just recently got it is why we were now heading back to the Order. Also over the past few weeks we had been planning our next moves.

"I won't. You don't forget that I love you no matter what happens or what I say after this," I tell him hugging him.

"And I love you too," he responses kissing my head.

"We had better go," I turn opening a gate near the town near the Order.

"Be careful," he tells us and we all step through the gate. I then close the gate. It had been a funny thing when I opened my first gate. Mine are more door size and not giant like Neah's or Allen's gate. We continue through the town and make our way to the Order.

We arrive at the gate where we are let inside. The first person to greet me are Lavi and Lenalee.

"Kylie your hair!" Lenalee says with a baby in hand. I knew it! They had another kid. Sweet! I won that bet with Allen.

"I got tired of dying it and the kids don't mind," I easily lie about it although it was kinda of the truth as well. "You shouldn't talk. Another kid?" Lenalee and Lavi blush madly and behind Lavi I could see little Yin.

"His name is Loki," Lavi tells me. As I look at the child he seems to have Lenalee's hair color and Lavi's green eyes. He also looked to be about a year.

"Where have been Kylie? We haven't heard from you since you called in for an earring for Konnor," Lenalee asks.

"Lost signal in Russia and I just decided to make a surprise visit," I tell her. I walk over to Yin and she hides behind Lavi more. "It's ok Yin, I know I look scary but I was there when you were born you know," she looks from behind Lavi and up at him.

"That your Auntie Kylie sweetie," he tells her and her eyes show that she understands. She lets go of Lavi and attaches herself to my leg.

"That was fast," he comments.

"Kids like me what can I say," she laughs. Both the twins look at her and smile.

"Hey Yin we also saw you as a baby too," Ryana told her and she looks at me.

"These are my kids Yin. You have Konnor, Ryana, and Zaiden," I tell her pointing to each of them. She lets go of my leg and the twins talk with her.

"Well we might as well and go see Komui," Lenalee says. Konnor sticks with me and the twins and Yin follow behind him.

"Konnor relax Komui is just going to check your innocence and then were off to see Hevlaska. Be happy you aren't a parasitic type like I am," I tell him and he seems to relax a little.

"Kylie you're back!" Komui shouts as we enter his office.

"Eh what can I say time got away from me?" I laugh.

"So this is Konnor. Well can I see your innocence?" he asks him. I nudge Konnor in the side so he would hand it over. After inspecting it we head down to Hevlaska. Once there Konnor panics when she picks him up making us laugh.

"It's not funny, Kylie. Get me down," he shouts.

"You're fine trust me," I tell him through my laughter. Hevlaska reads him tells us his sync rate is 81%. Next up is to check out Zaiden. She tells me his is at 75%. We are about to leave when Hevlaska calls me back for a second.

"Kylie there is something special about Konnor's innocence," she tells me.

"Why didn't you say this in front of everyone?" I ask her.

"Because I think you know what I mean by special," she tell me.

"You mean he's the one?" I ask referring to the heart.

"Yes so look after him carefully," she cautions me.

"I will Hevlaska. Thank you for telling me," I tell he leaving to catch up with everyone else. I mulled over this information. I knew I had to tell Allen as soon as I could because the heart could it the key to this whole war. I smirk as I continue to catch up with them since it was keep if that the third side would get the heart. I finally catch up and put on a straight face.

"So Kylie what did she want to talk with you about?" Komui asks.

"She just wanted to check over my innocences," I lie to him since it seems plausible.

"Oh ok," he tells us as he now departs us and I realize that Lenalee has gone as well.

"So how long are you staying this time Kylie?" Lavi asks.

"I'm not sure right now Lavi," I tell him. "Hey Lavi could you take the twins for while I'd like to show Konnor around the place.

"Sure Kylie," he says as he leads the three kids ways.

"Where to first Kylie?" he asked.

"The science department. Then the kitchen. Oh and we can get you and Zaiden actual uniforms now," I added on as we headed to the science department.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Johnny," I tell Johnny as I finish up my conversation with him. We went to the kitchen and I introduced him Jerry along with Kanda since he was there. Kanda was his usual ass of a self and just ignored us. We then headed to get the twins from Lavi.<p>

"Lavi!" I called and found him buried under three kids making myself and Konnor laugh. "Ok kids it's getting late now. Time for bed," I tell them.

"Awwww... But we wanna play with Uncle Lavi more," they both complain.

"They're will be plenty of time later for that kids," I tell them and they reluctantly get up. We then head to my room and I put the kids to bed.

"Konnor Allen's old room is attached to this room you can sleep there," I tell him and he nods and goes through the connecting door. I get ready for bed by changing into my favorite black capris and tank top. Just as I was about to lay down I hear a knock at the door. I go to the door and open it to find Link standing there.

"Link I was about to go to bed. Is there something you need from me?" I tell him.

"Sorry but Rouviler wants to see you," he tells me. I go back into the room and grab my jacket not bothering with shoes. I put in my uniform jacket and leave the room.

"What does he want now Link?" I ask him as he leads me to Rouviler's office.

"He didn't inform me of why, just that I was to get you," he tells me.

"Bloody hell. I already know this isn't going to go well," I grumble as we arrive at his office. I step inside and sit down.

"Where have you been Rhodes?" Rouviler asks right to the point.

"Straight to the point I see. Well I was in Russia where for some reason communication didn't seem to work. After leaving there I headed straight here," I tell him bored already.

"Why didn't you inform Komui that the boy you picked up is the accommodator of the heart?" he asks me and I now stiffen and figure that Link was listening in on my conversation then.

"So what if he is. Konnor doesn't know. What you don't think I can't protect him?" I ask him.

"To be honest, no I don't. If you leave again the boy stays here," he says and I start laughing which earns me a look.

"Rouvlier that boy has trouble trusting people. He's fine when he sees that I trust someone but other than that he hates people. He might not show his hate outwardly but I can tell you now he won't stay put," I now have stopped laughing and stare at the man across from me.

"That doesn't matter he will be staying here," he says. I get up and slam my hands on his desk.

"You really are screwing yourself over you know," I tell him then I leave the room. I now needed to connect Allen. I make my way back to my room and Luna greets me when I get inside. I scan to see if anyone is around before I call him. Seeing that it's clear I call him.

"Allen we have a slight change in plan," I tell him.

"How so Kylie?"

"Konnor has the heart. Rouviler knows and won't let me leave with him anymore. I need you to include him in the fake kidnapping," I tell him and he nods.

"Alright would you like me to leave one of the twins with you then?" he asks.

"Yeah, leave Zaiden with me. He's got innocence and it'll be helpful for me," I tell him.

"Alright I should be ready tomorrow. The attack will be tomorrow evening," he tells me.

"Just be careful. Also I won the bet. They have a little boy now, Loki," I tell him smirking seeing his defeat.

"Alright go to bed now. I know it's late there," he tells me.

"Kay, good night," I tell him and Luna closes up and goes to rest next to my pillow. I fall into bed and enjoy the sweet embrace of sleep.

* * *

><p>Ta Da! Now I'm off to do some final touches on Crystal Craft and see if I can get that one up as well today. I hope you liked the chapter. And I'm off!<p>

~Laterz!


End file.
